


Brothers

by JackAyward



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackAyward/pseuds/JackAyward
Summary: Steve's mom died when he was really young leaving him with Ben and May Parker. Or Steve, Peter and Bucky growing up together and figuring stuff out. a/b/o dynamics.





	1. Part 1

Steve watched the bright white lights of the hospital as he stopped breathing, partly because he was scared partly because his lungs weren’t working properly.

“Oh my God May, he’s not breathing!” Mr. Parker reached out to him and grabbed his shoulders. “Steve, calm down…breathe…” He said calmly.

“Steve, sweetheart, your inhaler…” Mrs. Parker put his inhaler in front of him and Steve feels the relieving taste of the medicine next. “You’re safe now…”

After a few minutes of uncomfortable stare, Steve started to breathe properly.

“Steve…” The woman said gently. “Do you remember us?”

He remembered them. He remembered that woman at his house, talking to his mother at their kitchen, laughing. He remembered this man carrying some groceries and fixing their shower.  
They came to his house a few times, but all he could think now is that his mom was sick lying on that very floor and he might never see her again. It was him who helped her when she fell and started to shake all over. He stood by her side until the ambulance arrived. It was definitely too much for a seven year old boy, but he did it anyway. He didn’t know how.

“It’s uncle Ben and aunt May”. Uncle Ben said still holding his shoulders. “We are going to take care of you while your mother is in the hospital, ok?”

Steve just nodded.

“You know…” Mrs. Parker said caressing his hair out his forehead. “We have a nephew there is about your age, you two can play together…what do you think we grab some of your stuff and we take you to meet him?”

“No!” Steve said pouting. “I want to see my mommy!!”

“Steve sweetheart, your mom it’s in the hospital now, healing…you can’t see her right now…” Uncle Ban said.

“But I want to see her!!!” Steve said and tears started running down his face. “She needs me!!!”

“Oh baby, come here.” Aunt May hugged him. “She is healing now. She needs to rest…”

“But she is going to be alone!!” Steve said crying even more.

“I’m going to be here with her.” Aunt May said stroking his hair. “I’m nurse just like your mother and I’m going to take care of her, ok?”

“You promise?” Steve said whipping his tears. “You’re not going to leave her alone?”

“I promise Steve.” Steve looked right at the woman’s eyes – she had tears on her yes too – and suddenly he felt save. “When I’m gonna see her?”

“We can try to come tomorrow if she’s already feeling better” Aunt May said fondly.

“Why don’t we go home and you grab some toys for you, uh buddy?” Steve nodded and followed the man with a weight in his heart, he didn’t want to leave his mother, but he also knew how a hospital worked. He basically lived at one his entire life.

He didn’t have a lot of toys, in fact, he had almost none, but it was ok. He just needed his G.I. Joe. His mother gave it to him the last time he got out of the hospital and they were instantly best friends. He thought this G.I. Joe was magical, because after he got him, he never got sick again. Uncle Ben put some clothes at his school backpack and suddenly Steve was inside a strange car going to some strange house.

They stopped the car in front of this house on this neighborhood made of houses just like the one Steve was standing in front of.

“C’mon buddy,” Uncle Ben said grabbing his hand. “Let’s go.”

The house was warm. It was much bigger than the tiny apartment he lived with his mom. Steve looked around the strange environment and felt so scared suddenly. He was on a strange house with strange people and he didn’t know how his mother was. 

“Don you want to watch cartoons?” Uncle Ben said turning the TV on. “Peter is already coming.”

Steve just nodded and stared at the TV without pay attention. A moment later the ring bell rang and Steve hear some voices at the front door when Uncle Ben went over there to answer.

There was some conversation and Steve could hear a boy’s voice. For some reason he was anxious to meet Peter. He didn’t have a lot of friends. He spent most of the time at the hospital, because he got sick all the time and the kids from school were always mean to him.  
Except his only friend Bucky. Bucky was always nice to him.

He watched as a brown haired boy entered running inside the house. Uncle Ben was still talking at the door.

“Who are you?” The boy, Peter, said with wide eyes. He wore big glasses and his hair was all over the place. He was holding a toy, a G.I. Joe just like his.

“I’m Steve.”

“Hi, Steve!” Peter said smiling. “What are you doing here?”

“My mom is in the hospital…” Steve said sadly.

“My aunt is in the hospital too!!” Peter said sitting next to Steve. “She works there…where are you from?”

“I’m from Brooklyn…”

“Where is it?” Peter asked, big brown eyes watching Steve mindfully. “Oh…you have a G.I. Joe too!!! Uncle Ben got me for my birthday…when is your birth day?”

“July 4th.” Steve answered astonished with the flood of questions coming from the little boy’s mouth.

“How old are you?” Peter asked.

“I’m 7…”

“I’m 5.” Peter added quickly. “I wish I had 7 already so I could go to school, kinder garden is so boring…”

“Hey boys!” Uncle Ben said coming in. “How about you go to Peter’s bedroom play while I asked pizza for dinner!”

“YEAH PIZZA!!!” Peter shouted.

“Let’s go Stevie!!!” Peter said grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs. “We can play with our G.I. Joes, we can play video games…Uncle Ben can we play video games today? Peter asked in the middle of the stairs. “I know its school night, but I got a friend today!” He said super excited.

“Yes buddy.” Uncle Ben said smiling. “How about you play on the living room…”

“Yeah !!!! Best day ever!!!” Peter shouted and grabbed Steve hand and dragged him the way down again. “We can play Super Mario…Have you ever played Super Mario?”

“No…” Steve wasn’t on the mood for games, but the younger boy was so happy…

“I’ll teach you!!!”

Uncle Ben installed the video game on the living room and Peter lay down on the floor with his belly down and his little feet with dirty white socks on the air. They played for a little while, but Steve wasn’t on a mood for playing anything.

“Oh…we can play other game if you wanted.” Peter said quietly.

“I don’t want to play anymore…”

“Do you want play with something else…I have some toys in my room…”

“No!” Steve said and some tears started form in his eyes.

“Why?”

“Because I’m sad!” And the tears started to fall.

“Why?”

“Because my mom is sick!!”

“Why?”

“Peter, leave Steve alone for a moment okay?” Uncle Ben said. “Help me set the table buddy, c’mon.”

Peter followed his uncle, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts. Steve didn’t say anything at dinner. He ate his pizza quietly while Peter babbled about this kid in his classroom that ate clue. After dinner Uncle Ben set a small bed on the floor next to Peter’s and they went to sleep.

“I’m sorry about your mom Stevie…” Peter said into the dark. No one called him Stevie except for Bucky. Steve thought that maybe that’s what friends called him.

“Thanks Pete…” He said giving him a nickname too.

“Good night Stevie.”

“Good night Pete.”

\--

“Mommy!!” Steve said running across the room and hugging his mother. She was laid on a hospital bed. Something inside his childish brain ignored her red eyes, her dry lips, and her bald head. He still saw his dear mom every time he looked at her.

“How are you, baby?” She said hugging him back. “Are behaving well at May’s house?” She said with a weak voice. Steve answered the question with a nod.

“I heard he is already friends with Peter!” May said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah! He’s cool.” Steve said sitting beside his mother on the bed. “Maybe one day we can invite him over to play with me and Bucky. Can he go aunt May?”

“Sure!! He would love that.”

“Can he go mom?” Steve asked his mom. “He has this cool video game, I didn’t play much, but uncle Ben said we can play again today…why are crying mommy??”

“It’s nothing baby…” Sara said and started to cough.

“Mommy!!” Steve was suddenly scared. He felt Aunt May pulling him away from his mother.  
“No!!” Another nurse came in and the both of them started to help her while Steve watched.

“Mommy, are you going to be okay?” He asked after his mother stopped coughing.

“Yes baby…” Sara reached out and touched his face.

“I’m scared mommy.”

“Steve sweetheart look at me.” She said lifting his face. Blue eyes meeting equal blue ones. “I need you to strong for me baby, can you do that?”

“Yeah…but you are going to come home right?” He asked and his mother started to cry.

“Of course baby...” She said with a weak voice. His brain held on to her answer. “I need you to be a good boy and do everything Aunt May and Uncle Ben say, can you do that?”

“Yeah…” He started to cry too. “Mommy don’ leave me.”

“I won’t baby!” Sara said and started to cough again.

“Mommy!!”

“Steve why won’t you wait outside?” Aunt May said.

“NO!” He protested.

“Steve…be…good boy” His mother said between coughs.

He went to visit her couple of times and after a few days in the hospital his mom didn’t resist the cancer. He met sadness in its true form. Suddenly he lost his mother, his house, his bedroom, everything.

\--

He got to the Parker's, Uncle Ben started unpacking his stuff from the car while aunt May went open the door.

“STEEVEEE!!!” He heard Peter shouting from a house across the street. He crossed the street running almost giving Uncle Ben a Heart attack.

“PETER!!!” He shouted dropping a box of Steve things on the floor. “HOW MANY TIMES I HAD TO SAY TO YOU DON’T CROSS THE STREET RUNNING WITHOUT LOOKIN????”

“I’m sorry.” Peter apologized, and Uncle Ben just sighed relieved nothing happened to him.  
“Steeevee!!!” Peter shouted again, running on the sidewalks now. “Aunt May said that you are going to live with us now!!! She said we are going to be brothers! It’s going to be so cool!!!!”  
Steve didn’t say anything. He just stared at Peter’s excitement like it was something from another planet.

“We are gonna play video games, every day!!!”

“No you won’t!” Aunt May said from the door. “Let’s get inside…give Steve some space to breath Pete…”

Peter took two steps away from Steve taking his aunt recommendation literately.

“We are going to have to turn the attic into Steve’s room…” May said to her husband as they gathered Steve’s boxes on the hall. “How much do you think it would cost?”

“Can’t Steve stay in my bedroom!!?” Peter said over excited again. “Please? Please?”

“Maybe they could share a room May?” Ben said looking at the two boys. “They are so tiny.”

“But they will grow!” May said concerned. “And there is the matter of what they’ll be…”

“Again, look how tiny they are!” Uncle Ben said grabbing Peter and tossing him into the air, making the boy laugh hysterically. “I’ll bet they’re gonna be omegas…right Pete? You’re going to be a cute little omega, right?”

“I’m gonna be an alpha!!” Peter said flexing his tiny little biceps and growling making uncle Ben laugh this time.

“You’re going to be a big strong alpha uh?” Ben asked, but Peter couldn’t answer because his uncle was shaking him like he was being electrocuted. Of course Peter loved it.

“Stop Ben, you’re gonna make him throw up again!” May said in a stern tone, but Steve noticed she had a smile on her face. Steve just watched everything mesmerized. He never saw a family like this, it was only he and his mom and Sara worked really hard to support her child. It almost didn’t leave space for fun moments like this. Also, Steve didn’t have a father, he never had someone to shake him until he puked, so seeing Ben and Peter was odd to him. “I think he would be fine at Peter’s bedroom, at least for a while.”

“Yeah!!!!” Peter shouted victorious.

“Do you mind Steve?” May asked him and he just shook his head.

\--

The time passed and the pain of losing his mother got easier to deal with. He changed school, and that was hard too, he was away from his best friend Bucky on top of it all. Steve asked Aunt May to call Bucky’s mom and eventually they arranged a play date for them at the Parker's house. Steve was excited. It had been awhile since he saw Bucky, and he wanted to introduce Peter to him. The little boy was a little happy bomb. Uncle Ben would pick Peter up at school after he got Steve, so Steve could always see Peter running towards the car. It always made him smile. It was only he got into the car to start jabber about his school. How were his teachers, his classmates, how the activities were too easy for him. It was impressive how a five year old boy could talk that much so easily.

“Peter, stop bragging, it’s not nice…” Uncle Ben reprimanded him.

“So…Bucky is gonna come today?” Peter asked Steve changing the subject.

“Yes!!” Steve asked excited. “He is gonna come after school.”

“It’s gonna be so cool.” Peter said. “We are going to sleep at the living room, we are going to play Super Mario, can we have pizza for dinner again uncle Ben?”

“I don’t think so buddy…your aunt is gonna make meatloaf.”

“Yuck!!” Peter said.

“Peter…what is the agreement we have about aunt May’s meatloaf?”

“Eat the whole plate and always say that it was great.” Peter recited with a sad voice.

“Exactly!” Ben said and looked at the boys through the car mirror. “This goes for you too Steve!”

“Okay.” Steve agreed. “But is it that bad?”

“You have no idea?” Peter said and Uncle Ben laughed.  
“Is he going to take long?” Peter asked watching the street through the window. “Call his mom aunt May!”  
“Calm down Peter, he is already on his way.”  
Steve joined Peter by the window.

“Do you think he is going to like me, Stevie?” Peter asked.

“Of course he will, why he wouldn’t?” Steve asked.

“Well…the kids at school don’t like me…” Peter said.

“Why?”

“Because I always know all the answers...and the teachers like me.”

“Well, I know Bucky is not going to do that, he liked me when nobody at my old school did.” Steve said reassuring Peter. “Don’t be sad…you should be happy because you always know all the answers.”

“Yeah…it doesn’t matter, next year I’m going to go to the same school you go!” Peter said smiling. “It’s going to be so cool!” Peter reached out and hugged Steve, surprising the boy. “You’re my best friend Stevie.”  
Steve just hugged him back tight. He lost a mother, but he definitely got a really nice little brother.

“Maybe Bucky would be my best friend too… and we could all be best friends.”

Steve was about to answer, but a car parked in front of the house.

“It’s him!” Steve shouted.

“It’s him!!” Peter said and ran towards the front door.

“Peter Benjamin Parker what did I say to you about the door?!!!!” Aunt May asked narrowing her eyes severely.

“Only you and Uncle Ben can open the door and I can never go outside without supervision.” Peter recited looking at his feet.

“Good…” The doorbell rang and she went answer the door, Steve and Peter peeking behind her back.

The pleasantries were made between the mothers and Steve was almost jumping in excitement. Bucky finally came in caring a backpack with some stuff to spend the weekend at the Parker's and Steve ran towards his friend.

“Bucky!!!” Steve said hugged his friend.

“Hey, Stevie!!” He said and hugged him back. “I miss you buddy. School is so boring without you.”

“My new school is boring too.”

“Schmidt is even worse now that you’re gone.”

“I’m definitely not missing him…” Steve added laughing.

“Hi!” Bucky said and Steve remembered Peter. “I’m James.”  
Peter hid himself behind Steve a little bit and look to the floor ashamed.

“It’s okay Pete, Bucky is cool.” Steve encouraged him.

“Hi…” Peter said shyly. Steve never saw him embarrassed before, he was always so talkative. “I’m Peter…I thought you called Bucky…”

“It’s a nick name…You can call me Bucky if you wanted.”

Peter smiled at that. “Okay!! Do you want play Super Mario?” Peter asked becoming normal again.

“You bet I want!”

“Cool!!” Peter said and grabbed Bucky’s and Steve’s hands dragging them towards the living room. “Turn on the video game Uncle Ben!!!”

“After the dinner Peter.” His Uncle said. “I’m watching the game now…”

“Please, please, pretty please!!” Peter bagged. Uncle Ben looked at those puppy eyes and then at Steve and Bucky and surrendered the battle he could never win.

“Fine!!”

Steve and Bucky would learn in the future, that deny something to those brown puppy eyes was almost impossible.

The boys played video games until dinner was ready, Peter and Bucky bonding instantly over Super Mario. Steve was so happy that his two best friends were getting along. Maybe the tree of them could become best friends after all.

When aunt May called from the kitchen, Peter paused the game with a disgusted expression. They walked towards the kitchen just to found a meatloaf resting on the center of the kitchen table. Uncle Ben had the same expression on his face. When Aunt May turned around with the plates, his face automatically change to a smile. He sent a look to the boys as saying “Don’t forget the agreement…” Steve sat and braced himself for the worse.

It was awful. It tasted like the play dough he ate when he was on kinder garden. It was hard to swallow, but he mimicked Uncle Ben and Peter, he chewed and swallowed with a smile on his face.

“Did you like it Steve?” Aunt May asked fondly. Uncle Ben looked at him encouraging him to lie.

Only it was Bucky that answered. “This is delicious!!!!” He said putting another fork full of meatloaf on his mouth. Peter, Steve and Uncle Ben stared at him in disbelief.

“Are you okay son?” Ben asked shocked.

“Why he wouldn’t be?” May asked suspiciously.

“I…I mean he is eating really fast…” Ben said quickly.

“I’m sorry sir.” Bucky said ashamed.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” Aunt May said. “You can have more if you want.”

“Really??” Bucky asked with wide eyes.

“Yes!” Aunt May said smiling.

“Cool!!!”

They would never understand how Bucky could like Aunt May’s meatloaf.

They ate and then watched Lion King piled at a big mattress on the living room floor. Peter was already sleeping at the first part of the movie. Aunt May was relieved that he didn’t saw Mufasa dying. He always got sad and they had to fast forward to the Hakuna Matata part to make him stopping crying. Bucky and Steve also fall sleep before the movie ended, so the three boys were curled up on the mattress. Aunt May and Uncle Ben watched then sleep from the couch rather than watch the movie.

“They looked like three little angels.” May said smiling. She would definitely regret that the next days when the three boys were playing soccer on the living room like three little demons.

That weekend was one of many. Bucky spent the weekend at the Parker's at any opportunity. His parents worked a lot and were more than happy to leave their son with May and Ben. Peter and Steve also would go to Bucky’s family small apartment sometimes. It only got worse the next year when George Barnes got a promotion and the Barnes family could finally afford a better place to live. Bucky moved near and as result Bucky started to go to the same school Steve and Peter went. Peter wishes finally becoming true.

\--

As the years passed Steve started getting ill less and less under the careful watch of May Parker. He was still small and scrawny, but he was getting healthier and seeing him like that brought happiness to May’s and Ben’s hearts. They promised Sarah they would take good care of her baby and they felt fulfilled seeing her son grow up for her, looking like her each passing day.

They always discussed the attic renovation, but the boys got along so well and Peter always protested when the subject came up, so they always delayed. Ben liked to see how close they were and didn’t want to separate them. “Look at them May…I’m telling you, they are going to be omegas…betas at most.” He said looking at the scrawny little boys playing at the little backyard. “It’s genetics…everyone on your family is a beta.”

“That would be very reassuring if only Peter shared blood lines with me…” May said rolling her eyes. “He is the son of your brother.”

“Yeah…but he was a beta too.”

“Yes, but there some omegas on your family.”

“A few exceptions…” Ben admitted.

“And we don’t have much information about Mary’s side of the family.”

“Yeah…calm down May, we just gonna have to worry if one of them turns out to be an alpha and the other an omega, and that is not going to happen…look at them!”

May agreed, but he had a feeling on the back of her neck that was telling her to worry.

\--

“Congratulations, your son is an alpha!” The doctor told May and Ben Parker a few years later when Steve hit puberty. It took some time but finally happened.

“What!!!” Ben said shocked. “That is impossible…I mean look at him, he is so small!!”

“I know, but his test came positive, he is an alpha and he is still a kid, the hormones are going to kick in now…”

“Are sure Dr. Xavier?” May asked nervously. “I mean, alpha kids seem to be...bigger.” May said thinking about Bucky Barnes. He presented as alpha for nobody surprise. He had only eleven when it happened, but he was already much bigger and stronger than average beta kids and definitely bigger than her children.

“Well this little guy here is an exception…but giving his medical history is no surprise he is a little smaller. To be quite honest is no surprise he is an alpha, omega children are more fragile and to survive all that…he is definitely a tough cookie!!” Dr. Xavier smiled at Steve. “I’m sorry there’s something wrong? Parents usually are happy when they discovered their children are alphas.” It was a little bit of the preconception that omegas were weaker left on the society, but it was mostly because it was harder and more expensive to raise omegas children. Dealing with heats protecting the children and teenagers omegas was harder. Also, parents always worried too much if their sweet omegas would found a proper alpha to bound.

“I’m sorry.” Steve said embarrassed.

“Oh buddy, you have nothing to be sorry about!!!” Uncle Ben said quickly. “You are going to be a strong alpha and we are going to be very proud of you.”

“It’s because we have another child.” May added. “We don’t know what he is and…well we are a little surprised.” She said holding Steve hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. “We are definitely happy…we would be happy with any result actually!!”

“Good!” Dr. Xavier. “How old are your other kid?”

“Peter is going to be 11.”

“Well you could bring him in if you want…it’s better than discovered if he has a heat giving the circumstances…it’s very unlikely to brothers react to their senses, but they aren’t biological brothers, are they?”

“No!” May said. “We are definitely going to bring him.”

“Ok then, but you don’t have to worry too much, Peter is still a kid.” Dr. Xavier added. “Steve I’m gonna ask you to leave and wait on the waiting room outside, I’m going to talk with your parents and then I’ll call you to talk to you about it okay?”

“Okay”

They talked for quite a while and then Dr. Xavier called him back in and Aunt May and Uncle Ben went out giving him reassuring smiles.

“So Steve, you probably already had science classes at school about this right?”

“Yes…” He agreed embarrassed.

Dr. Xavier explained to him everything he had seen again and a bunch of new stuff about his body and his biology and Steve tried not to blush. He said the smells are going to be more accentuated for him now, that every person will smell differently to him. That he is going to start noticing the surrounding omegas. He blushed a little further. He explained to him slightly what his rut will be like. All his blood was concentrate on his face. He also advised May and Ben to take him to another Doctor called Abraham Erskine. He would be able to know if there is something wrong with Steve's frame.

Steve got out of Dr. Xavier office feeling weird. Suddenly everything felt differently. He could not believe he wasn’t an omega. He never imagined himself as an alpha.

“What is going to happen if Peter is an omega?” Steve asked uncertain. Something inside his head was telling him that Uncle Ben and Aunt May wouldn’t want him around Peter if that happened.

“Relax sweetheart” Aunt May said smiling on the way home.  
“Everything is going to be fine.”

“Yes buddy…you two are just going to smell differently to each other.” Uncle Ben said. “If Peter happens to be an omega Dr. Xavier will find out and he is going to take suppressants. Nothing is going to change!”

“You promise?”

“Of course darling!!” May said looking back from the passenger seat,  
Steve smiled at her, the relief spreading over his chest.

“You know…It makes sense that Steve is an alpha.” Uncle Ben said.

“Oh really?” May said narrowing her eyes.

“Yeah…he is always protecting kids from bullies at school.” Ben said looking Steve from the car mirror and smiling at him. “He is going to be an awesome alpha.”

“That is for sure!!” May smiled at him too.

\--

“Hey give it back!!” Peter said while Bucky held his game boy over his head laughing.

“Come and get it…” Bucky said smirking.

“Give it to me!!” Peter said jumping for the game.

They were playing Pokemon on their game boys at the living room like they always did Friday after school. Aunt May was making dinner and talking to Ben at the kitchen.

“Tell me how to get on the next gym.”

“Steve, make him stop being a jerk!”

“Bucky stop.” Steve said smiling without looking away from his game boy.

Peter tried to get his game boy again and suddenly Bucky started to smell him.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked laughing.

“You smell funny…” Bucky said laughing too.  
“Well…he is an omega.” Dr. Xavier said looking at Peter’s exams a few weeks later.

“Oh no!!” Peter groaned. “I wanna be an alpha like Steve and Bucky!!”

“Pete, sweetheart, it’s okay.” Aunt May said.

They relived the situation they had with Steve, only this time with an omega child. Peter wasn’t very happy at the beginning about the idea of being an omega, but when he got out from Dr. Xavier office after their private talk he was resigned. There was nothing he could do to change that after all.

Uncle Ben ran to turn the attic into a bedroom, to give the two teenage boys more privacy. Peter started to take suppressants, but he always forgot to do it, which meant he wasn’t taking them properly so it wasn’t having the effect that should have.

Steve started to smell Peter “funny” scent like Bucky. It was light and sweet. The smell wasn’t too strong because of the suppressants and because he was too young, but it didn’t cover it because he didn’t take it properly. Steve, on the other hand started to smell more and more like an alpha. He went to see Dr. Erskine and he prescribed a bunch of vitamins he should take, in order to give his body more strength.

Peter experienced his first heat when Steve finally moved to the attic. The thing is Peter’s bedroom still smelled like Steve, making his heat much more agonizing. Peter’s scent was overwhelming. He never felt something like that. Steve had to spent the week at Bucky’s and Aunt May had to take the week off from work to monitor his temperature. After that hell week Peter started to take his pills religiously, not wanting to experience that ever again.

Everything came back to normal, only it didn’t. Everything was a bit different between them. Steve could never forget Peter scent, when Steve fantasized with something to get him off Peter’s smell always came to his nose. He felt really bad about it, and couldn’t look at Peter for a while. It was unspoken, but they behave differently around each other.

The separated rooms gave them more privacy, Steve loved his new room, and it had a lot of space. Mostly because e he hadn’t much stuff to fill it, but that would change with time. But the thing is they were always together, or at Peter’s or at Steve’s bedroom.

Steve tried to put some distance between them, to figure stuff out, but didn’t work. Peter had no sense of personal space around Steve and Steve couldn’t tell his ‘brother’ to back off. He couldn’t’ back off himself, not when Peter came to his room with a huge bucket of popcorn and with a horror movie he got behind Aunt May’s back. They watched curled up on Steve bed and Steve tried to ignore the proximity between them and how sweet Peter smelled. It was very weak because of the suppressants, but it was so familiar that Steve’s nose could feel anyway, anywhere, and it would probably be stuck on his bed sheets for the rest of the week.

Things got a little better when Steve finally went to high school. The treatment Dr. Earksine was giving him was definitely working. Over a year Steve grew several inches and put on a lot of weight. He was eating like an insane person. Aunt May was always mesmerized with the amount of food he could eat. Peter was always challenging him to eat crazy amounts of food, like the time he dared him and Buck to see who could eat more chicken nuggets on twenty minutes. Steve ate fifty-four, Bucky ate fifty-six but he puked after so Steve was the winner and Peter couldn’t stop laughing.

He found a little relieving to be away from Peter at school time. He missed him, but he also hated himself all the times he found himself enjoying his scent. Bucky seemed to be missing his friend a lot, he stopped by after school basically every day to see Peter. Sometimes he would go with Steve to pick Peter up at school. Peter was a nerdy little omega, the type bullies loved to terrorize. But the fact he had two big older alphas as best friends kept the bullies away. It made him a little popular actually. People always asked him about his ‘brothers’, omegas mostly. They would come back walking. Peter rolling on him skateboard and Bucky messing with him pretending to make him fall and Steve always was the responsible one that keep them from getting run over by a car.

Peter eventually found his place between the alphas friendship. With time Steve dealt with the fact Peter was an omega and made himself believe that the things he was feeling was nothing but affection. He loved his ‘brother’ after all. Bucky also started to treat Peter properly. He knew Peter was an omega, but he treated him like he treated Steve. Like his alpha buddy. That always ended up with a whining bruised Peter and a regretful Bucky.

So eventually Peter became not just the little brother they liked to tease but the little omega they had to protect and take care of. Steve always let him play the video game first. He always walked him to the bus stop. Make sure he got his lunch, or make Peter’s lunch himself when Aunt May and Uncle Ben were too busy. Bucky always brought Peter a little treat when he came to see him after school. Mostly chocolate, any candy really, because Peter had a sweet tooth and Aunt May always made them eat as healthy as possible. And they regularly took Peter to the movies or the comic book store to see the nerdy things he liked so much. Aunt May and Uncle Ben watched their relationship with nothing but happiness in their hearts. It was really sweet to see how their boys took care of each other.

Peter tried to get from them as much information about high school he could and Steve and Bucky always teased about the fact he was still a ‘baby’ and he would have to endure the eighth grade before he could go to high school. The thing is Peter was super smart, (the smarter of the three) and ended up skipping one year and going to high school one year before. The three of them was so excited to be at the same school again.

But that only messed with their friendship again. They were growing, and with that came relationships. Bucky found himself a girlfriend at junior year and became completely obsessed by the little omega girl. Peter hated her and hate the fact Bucky stopped hanging out with them just to stay with her.

“Oh my good he is such an idiot!” Peter said watching Bucky being disgustingly sweet with his girlfriend Sharon. “What did he see on her anyway?”

“Let’s see…she is hot and…no, that’s it!” Steve said. “C’mon Pete let’s grab something to eat.”

“Why he is not like you and Sam?” Peter asked. “He is so cool.”

“I guess is because Sam and I actually talk.” Steve said laughing and put his arm around Peter’s shoulders guiding him while he couldn’t take his eyes away his game boy. At that point Steve was already really tall. He was even taller than Bucky. “He’ll get sick of her… you will see.”

“Yeah whatever…”

Their relationship last one week after that and Peter didn’t hide his happiness.

“Oh thank god!”

“How can you say that Peter!?” Bucky said incredulous. “I love her!!”

“No you don’t and now you’re gonna remember you have friends.” Peter snorted.

“I didn’t forget you guys…” Bucky said trying to sound convincing.

“No…you just didn’t talk to us anymore, didn’t hang out with us anymore, only bought candy to her…” Peter pointed out. “Just to say a few.”

“You’re a jealous!!”

“Oh, what gave me away??” Peter said sarcastically.

“Oh…you are.” Steve said surprised.

“Of course I am, that girl came and stole my best friend for a month!”

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”Bucky said.

“You would, if took your mouth away from her for just a moment…”

“Okay guys…” Steve intervened. “It’s over now, let’s just get things back to normal.”

“He didn’t apologize…” Peter said.

“Fine…I’m sorry Pete!” Bucky said rolling his eyes. “Okay?”

“Fine!” Peter said. “And promise not to become a total jerk next time.”

“I wasn’t a jerk!” Bucky protested.

“Yes you were.”

“Well, you were just in love…” Steve reasoned.

“That’s nothing to do with love.” Peter said.

“Well you wouldn’t understand, you have never been in love.” Bucky pointed and won the argument. Bucky was right Peter never felt in love. He never even kissed anyone.

But that would change a few months later…

\--

“Hi!” Someone said next to him, but Peter just kept searching for a book at the library. “Hello?”

‘Oh my god this person must be death.’

“Hey…cute guy wearing glasses and a thunder cats t-shirt, are you death?”

“Are you talking to me?” Peter turned around to face the owner of that voice.

“There’s another cute guy wearing glasses and a Thunder cats T-shirt?”

“No…” Peter said blushing. The boy in front of him was tall slim with a tanned skin and some brown eyes that seemed incapable of focused on one thing.

“Do you like tacos?”

“What?” Peter asked shocked.

“Tacos, you know the Mexican dish...”

“I know what a taco is!” Peter said. “Who are you?”

“What rude of me, I’m Wade Wilson…” he said offering his hand. “ I know you are Peter, you are in my math class, you are really good, I’m usually asleep, but every time you go to the board to solve an equation I wake up.”

“Oh…thanks I guess.”

“So tacos…do you want to have some after school?”

“Humm…” Peter didn’t know what to answer. He looked at Wade’s face trying to see if there was some kind of joke. But the only thing he could notice was that Wade was cute. He was handsome actually.

“Are you okay?” Wade asked. “You stopped talking for a moment.”

“I’m fine.” Peter said awkwardly. “I’m just trying to discover if go out with you is a good idea.”

“Well you’ll only know if you do…” Wade said smiling. He has a beautiful smile too. “Schrödinger’s cat”

“Oh…” Peter said surprised Wade knew about Schrödinger’s cat. “That makes sense actually…hum okay.”

“Yeah?” Wade asked

“Yeah” Peter answered.

“Okay.” Wade said.

“Okay.” Peter repeated.

“See you after school.” Wade said.

“See you after…” Peter said but stopped himself.

“Why are you repeating everything I say?”

“Uh…because…I’m weird I guess…” Peter said smiling shyly.

“Good!!!” Wade said. “I’m super weird!”  
“Ok bye.” Peter said.

\--

Peter was at the cafeteria eating lunch with Bucky and Steve when Bucky said. “Wade Wilson is totally into you?”

“What!!!?” Steve asked choking with his food.

“Yeah I know…we are going to have tacos after school.”

“WHAT!!!!!!!?” Steve shouted.

Both Bucky and Peter stared at Steve. “What’s wrong with you?” Peter asked.

“What’s wrong with me…?” Steve said. “What is wrong with you? You’re not going out with Wade Wilson!”

“Excuse me?” Peter said surprised.

“Steve is just a da…” Bucky started.

“No!” Steve said again. “Wade is crazy! Everyone knows it!!!”

“He seemed nice.” Peter said poking his salad. “I guess I’ll find out.”

“He is a little weird, but when he came to talk to me about seeing you, he seemed cool.” Bucky said.

“He came to talk to you??” Steve asked still pissed. “And you did what? Sold Peter!”

“Oh god, you are so over reacting.” Bucky said. “They’re just gonna go out for tacos…”

“And maybe Peter ended up in a van after dessert.”

“Okay, no more law and order for you!” Peter said smiling.

“Stevie, I get that you are worried, but you know, this would happen sometime…you can’t keep chasing all the alphas away from Pete.”

“He is fifteen Bucky!!” Steve said.

“You dated when you were fifteen!!” Peter protested

“It’s different…” Steve said looking down his food.

“Why? Because I’m an omega??” Peter asked getting pissed. “Wait… keep chasing all the alphas…what alphas you chased away from me?”

Steve just stared at Peter with his mouth open, Bucky suddenly seemed really interested in his food.

“Who?!” Peter demanded.

“Nobody…” Steve lied and Peter just rolled his eyes.

“Bucky…”

“Uh…well.” Bucky started. “There could be a scenario where Scott Summers had a crush on you…but I’m not saying that is true.”

“Scott Summers!!” Peter said shocked. Scott Summers was hot!! Like really hot! “And you did what?” Peter said staring at Steve.

“Told him to back off!” Steve answered. “He is a creep okay! He never take off that sunglasses…what is he hiding??”

“You are an asshole!” Peter said rising from his seat. “I’ll probably should left some space for all the tacos I’m gonna eat!!”

\--

I was nine pm and Steve was passing around his room waiting for Peter. The curfew was 10 pm, Uncle Ben wanted it to be nine, but Steve could arrive at ten (but he always arrived at eleven), so Peter got his way and gained another hour from Aunt May. Steve was pissed, he didn’t know why. He kept telling himself he was worried about Peter, but there was something else. He didn’t want imagine Wade holding Peter’s hand, or hugging him or kissing…

‘Damn it!!’

It was almost ten and Steve and Uncle Ben were anxious at the living room. Steve was fidgeting and looking at the clock every thirty seconds

“Can you two just stop!” Aunt May said at them. “He is fine…”

At ten minutes after ten Steve decided that Wade Wilson had abducted his little ‘brother’ and was ready to chase him down. “He is late.” He said and uncle Ben stood up from the couch. “I’m gonna call him!!” When he was about to dial the number the front door opened and a very happy Peter arrived. Steve was so relieved until he saw the huge grim on Peter’s face and the slightly blush on his cheeks, his stomach sank.

“Hi sweety!” Aunt May said excited. “How was it?”

“It was so fun!!! Wade is so cool!” Peter said excited. “I mean…it was nice.” He said recomposing himself.

“Oh that’s great!!” Aunt May cheered.

“You’re late!” Uncle Ben said sternly and Steve suddenly felt his love for him grow. “Ten minutes, you got us all worried young man!! You are grounded, no more dates for you!!!”

“What?!!” Peter said shocked.

“Nope, not until you’re in college.”

“Don’t listen to your uncle…” Aunt May said smiling. “Go take a shower!”

Peter went to his room without not even a word for Steve and that broke his heart a little bit.

Later that night Steve passed by Peter’s room, but he was talking on the phone with his friend Gwen.

“…He is so cool!!” Peter was telling her excited. “He says the craziest things and it’s so funny…I almost chocked with my tacos twice, because I was laughing too much.”

…

“Yes!!!” Peter said and jumped over his bed. “It was…it was good, it was weird at the beginning, but then…wow”

...

“I think so…This was my first kiss, I don’t have anyone else to compare, but it was definitely good!!”

Peter had kissed Wade. The statement hit Steve like bullet. He back way from Peter’s door slowly. He couldn’t believe. Steve ran away for his bedroom and closed the door violently. He didn’t know why he was so angry. The only thing he knew is that he wanted to punch Wade Wilson, repeatedly. He wanted him to give it back Peters first kiss, and he knew Wade wasn’t the right alpha for his ‘brother’. He knew Peter was going to end up hurt and he wanted to avoid that, but that wasn’t nothing he could do.

\--

Steve woke up the next day with a bad headache result of a poorly slept night. He crawled to the kitchen just find Peter bursting with happiness.

“Hi Stevie!!” Peter practically shouted. “Good morning!”

“Wow…this date of yours really got you excited!” Uncle Ben said sipping his coffee. “When do we get to meet this young man?”

“What?” Peter gaped.

“Well, if he is gonna date you, I wanna meet him!” Uncle Ben said.

“We are not dating!!” Peter said quickly. “We just went out once.”

The thought of Peter dating Wade make Steve’s stomach sick. Imagining Wade on that kitchen, sharing a meal with his family, holding Peter’s hand under the table, making aunt May laugh with some stupid joke, all the images flooded his head with an astonishing amount of details and It was disturbing.

“Leave him alone Ben…he just had a good date…” Aunt May said caressing Peter’s head. “Are you okay, Steve? You look little pale…”

“I’m…I’m fine.” Steve stuttered. “I just didn’t sleep very well.”

“Oh don’t worry…you can take a nap at math class!” Peter said smiling. “You suck at it anyway…”

“Shut up!!” Steve said elbowing Peter on his ribs.

“Ouch!!!” Peter cried. “Aunt May…”

“Stop! Both of you!!” She scolded, and Peter kicked Steve shin under the table. Steve repressed his pain and just glared at Peter who was smirking so happy with himself. It all ended when they were walking towards the bus stop and Steve tied Peter’s hands behind his back with his own hoodie and started to tickle him.

“Stop!!” Peter said laughing. “Steve, stop!!” He tried to run, but Steve was faster and stronger than him.

“This is going teach you a lesson…” Steve said tickling Peter’s ribs.  
“You’re going to think twice before kicking me again.”

“Steve, please!!” Peter was laughing so hard he got tears on his eyes.

“Okay fine…” He said and stopped tickling Peter who let out a relief moan. “Oh no…I almost forgot that you call me dumb.” He Steve said and started to tickle him again. He stopped when the realization that he might not be able to play with Peter like that again hit him. If Peter started dating Wade, he wouldn’t let his omega play with another alpha like that. There were alphas that got crazy if they felt another alpha scent on their omegas. Steve himself hated when Sam got another scent on him and Sam wasn’t even an omega, he was a beta. The bound between an alpha and an omega was much stronger.

“Hey can you untie me now…?” Peter said out of breath. “It’s not funny anymore.”

“What are the magic words?” Steve asked smirking.

“Steve is the most amazing alpha in the world and I’m a huge bag of puke…” Peter recited rolling his eyes.

“Good boy…” Steve praised him with a deep voice and Peter tensed his body. They couldn’t take their eyes from each other. Steve went closer to Peter, he could see the different shades of brown inside Peter’s eyes. Peter’s scent spiked and so does Steve’s. They were just inches apart.

“Hey guys, what’s going on?” Bucky said suddenly almost giving Steve a heart attack.

Peter and Steve just gaped at him for a moment. Bucky kept staring at them without understand a thing.

“Peter was being a little shit and I was just teaching a lesson.” Steve finally said.

“Nothing new to that…you wanna help?” Bucky asked and Peter flinched next to Steve.

“Oh no…” Peter cried.

Steve looked at him and god he looked so cute. “No…I think he learned his lesson…”

“Shame…that would be funny.” Bucky said.

“You guys are a bunch of assholes!!!” Peter said with a frown after Steve untied him.

“I guess he didn’t learn his lesson after all Steve.”

“Yeah…I guess he need I little more punishment…”

“Shit!” Peter said and started running towards the bus stop.  
If he is going to lose all that, he better enjoy while he still could.

\--

In the following weeks Steve nightmares came to live. Only worse. Peter and Wade started to date. He watched Wade carefully, searching for all the boy’s flaws. He chewed with his mouth opened, he couldn’t focus on anything more than twenty seconds, he always talked the most unlikely and ridiculous things and seemed to have a thing for bad jokes and tacos. The thing was Peter like each one of his quirks. That made Steve crazy. That and the fact he had to see Peter and Wade holding hands around school, listen to then talking until late hours on the phone and smell Wade sense all over Peter – that was definitely the worse.

The weeks passed and he realized he was alone. Everyone seemed to like Wade too. Even Bucky…that traitor! He didn’t say anything or try to separate them, but he couldn’t hide his jealousy. At first, it was only Steve trying to be a careful big brother, but after a few weeks started to get weird.

“What’s your problem with Wade?” Sam asked him, when he caught Steve staring at Peter and Wade being all cute at the cafeteria.

“What?”

“Wade would be dead by now if had lasers on your eyes.”

“That’s not true.” Steve tried to disguise.

“What’s happening, Steve?” Sam asked suspiciously. “You suck at lying so don’t even try…”

“It’s just…I don’t trust the guy.” Steve said looking at Wade.

“You don’t trust him...” Sam repeated. “Steve I’m gonna ask you a question and I want you completely honest with me…and don’t freak out.”

“Yeah…”Steve said fearing the question. “Of course.”

“Do you have feelings for Peter?” Sam asked directly.

“WHAT!?!” Steve said surprised. “No! Of course not he is…

“Your brother…I know.” Sam said patiently. “Only he is not…not really.”

“Sam…”

“It wouldn’t be wrong you have feelings for him. You grew up together. He is an attractive omega and you two have an undeniable connection.”

“We are friends, Sam…we grew up together. You said it yourself. Of course, we have a connection”

“My brother and I are not that close.” Sam said.

“That doesn’t mean anything, only that you have a crap relationship with your brother…” Steve said and Sam glared at him.

“You smell too much like him sometimes…” Sam said like it was something he was holding up for a while.

“Sam…what are trying to say?!”

“Nothing…just tell me that I’m being crazy, that I’m overreacting…tell me and I’ll never talk about it again.”

“You are being crazy Sammy.” Steve said being extra cute to break his boyfriends defenses.

“Think fast Stevie!!!” Steve heard Peter shouting behind him. When he turned around, he saw a peanut doing a curve on air coming at his face's direction. He caught it with his mouth instinctively.

“Yeah! I told you! Steve always catches it.” Peter said to Wade and gave Steve a hi-five.

“How did you do that? You weren’t even looking!” Wade said impressed.

“Uh…”

“Practice, theses two are throwing things in each other mouths since we were little.” Bucky said sitting at the table. “It’s gross actually”

“You are just jealous…” Peter said smiling. “Right Stevie?”

Steve just smiled, he could fell Sam’s look on him. Peter put one hand on his shoulder and the touch so familiar before sent an electric shock over his spine. “I’m gonna go out with Wade after school, but our Harry Potter marathon are still on, okay?” Peter said messing Steve’s hair.  
“See you guys later. Bye Sam!”

Steve was red. He could feel an insane amount of blood over his face.  
“A Harry Potter marathon, just you two?” Sam asked.

“No…Bucky is going to be there too.”

Bucky looked at Steve surprised. They had invited Bucky, but he got a date with Jessica Drew and was super excited about it.

“Yeah…I…I will.” Bucky said reading Steve’s look.

\--

The months passed and things only got worse. Peter’s relationship with Wade only got stronger and his relationship with Sam was going down the drain. Sam tried to drop it, but that only made him more aware of the proximity between him and Peter. Steve was unconsciously fighting for territory with Wade. With time Wade joined the silent fight and made a really good job at pissing Steve off. He would make Peter wear his jackets, he always had his arms around Peters neck and basically made everything to make Peter smell like him and his smell was grosse. Everyone seemed to noticed, even Bucky. Peter didn’t say anything, at least not to Steve, he tried to keep Wade away from him at school and act as normal as possible at home. Steve’s boyfriend on the other hand wasn’t buying it…Steve was aware that he was losing Sam, but there was nothing he could do. It was stronger than him.

At one night, he borrowed Uncle Ben’s car and took Sam out for dinner to try to save what was left of their relationship. It started promising, they talked, and they laughed. Peter wasn’t mentioned, so the conversation went easy, like it used to be. But when they were half way through the meal Steve’s phone buzzed and Peter’s name showed up on the screen. He didn’t answer right away, he looked at Sam first as if asking permission. Sam saw Peter’s name, glared at the phone, but nodded any way.

“Steve…” Peter said and Steve could hear he was crying.

“Pete what happened?” Steve went full protective mode in less than one second.

“Wade and I fought…he can be such a jerk!! I left his house…can you pick me up?”

Wade lived in the city…in Hell’s Kitchen more precisely. The thought of Peter alone, wandering the streets at night on a not friendly neighborhood, to say the least made his blood boil. “Calm down Pete! Tell me where you are…”

“I don’t know…” Peter was crying over the phone and Steve almost broke his glass with his strong grip.

“Look around Pete, see if there is a restaurant or something.”

“Yes…there’s a dinner…”

“Go inside, ask the address and text me, I’ll be there in a minute!” He turned off his phone just to find Sam looking at him shocked. “Peter needs me…”

“Of course he needs.”

“Sam I’m sorry…” Steve started to talk.

“He is always between us.” Sam said bitterly. “I mean…I’m always in the middle of you two.”

“Sam he is in trouble, you don’t expect me…”

“No I don’t.” Sam said trying not to sound angry. “But just be honest with me and admit that you aren’t into this relationship as I am.”

Steve just stayed quiet. He didn’t know what to say, the last thing he wanted was to hurt Sam.

“Good bye Steve.” Sam said rising from his seat. “Go save him. I can’t go home by myself.”

“Sam…” Steve called but Sam was already leaving. He had to make a decision. Go after Sam and apologize or don’t waste another second and go to pick up Peter. Ten minutes later he was parking in front of a weird little restaurant on the heart of Hell’s Kitchen. He got in and his eyes immediately found Peter’s red swallowed ones.

“Steve!!” Peter ran across the tiny dinner and hugged him.

“Pete!” Steve hugged him tight. He pulled him away to look at him. “Are you okay?” He asked. Peter just nodded. “Tell me what that idiot did to you, I’m gonna kill him!!!”

“Steve…”

“Never mind…let’s get you home.” Steve said and hugged him again.  
They got home and pretended everything was okay for Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Peter went straight to his bedroom and closed the door. It was a very quiet ride home. Steve wanted to ask him what happened, but Peter just kept looking at the window trying not to cry, so Steve gave him some space. Now it was different, they were home, Aunt May and Uncle Ben already went to sleep and Steve kept passing at Peter’s door. He wanted to know how he was feeling.

He knocked at the door gently and waited. When Peter opened the door, Steve heart stopped for a second. He was wearing a Star Wars T-shirt and boxer shorts. He looked sad (and totally adorable) and the alpha side of Steve just wanted to hug him and make everything better.

“Can I come in?” Steve asked quietly and Peter just nodded. “What happened?”

“Uh…It was nothing…it doesn’t matter.” Peter said looking down.

“Peter…you ran from Wade’s house in the middle of the night in hell’s kitchen.” Steve said trying not to be pushy. “I think it was something…Did he hurt you?”

“No!!” Peter said quickly. “Wade would never hurt me.”

“So what happened?”

Peter’s phone started to ring, and Wade’s name popped on the screen. Peter kept looking between Steve and the phone, he needed to choose. Steve or Wade. Eventually he turned the phone off and looked back Steve.

“We just got into a fight…” Peter started sitting on the bed. “Don’t worry about it…”

“Too late for that…I basically flew out of the restaurant to pick you up, hell’s kitchen is not a nice neighborhood! What the fuck you were even doing in hell’s kitchen?!” Steve said sitting next to him.

“Restaurant?” Peter asked with a confused expression. “Oh my god you were on a date with Sam! I totally ruined it, I’m sorry Stevie!!”

“It’s okay…the whole thing wasn’t going okay anyway.” Steve said without thinking.

“What do you mean?”

“We…uh...Sam broke up with me.”

“Oh…I’m sorry Steve.”

“It’s okay…”

“It was because of me??” Peter asked scared.

“Uh…no” Steve said trying to be convincing and failing completely.  
“Not entirely.”

“Shit!!” Peter said jumping out of the bed. “I’m gonna call him  
Stevie…I’m gonna make things right, I promise!!”

“It’s okay Pete…really!” Steve said grabbing Peter’s hand to stop him from calling Sam. “We were not working…it’s not your fault. Sam just thought we were too close…”

“Oh…” Peter said blushing. “He wasn’t the only one.”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked finally stopping holding Peter’s hand.

“Wade also thinks we are too close.”

“That’s why you guys fought?” Steve couldn’t avoid the satisfaction he was feeling on that moment.

“Yeah…he just kept bugging me. He always complained that I smelled too much like you and that we spent too much time together…I mean I live with you…there is nothing I can do.” Peter said. “He’s great, but he kept insisting on this, no matter how many times I said I liked him. And today…”

“What?” Steve asked when Peter stopped.

“He asked me to choose…” Peter said quietly. “He asked me to be less your friend…I guess. Like if it is possible…”

Steve didn’t know what to say. He only wanted to punch Wade. But then he remembered that Sam asked him basically the same thing.  
“What did you say?” Steve asked quietly looking intensively inside Peter’s eyes.

“I…I chose you.” Peter said.

“I chose you too…I guess.” Steve said ashamed.

“So…do you want watch a movie or something?” Steve asked after they spent some time just staring at each other.

“I guess I just want to spend some time alone.”

“Sure…of course!!” Steve said. “Goodnight Pete.”

“Goodnight Stevie…”

Steve went to sleep, but just kept tossing and turning around his bed. It was already late night when Peter entered his bedroom.

“Stevie?” He whispered. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah…” Steve answered trying to contain his excitement. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t sleep…”

“Me too…” Steve answered. “Come here.” He said and after a few seconds Peter was already under Steve’s covers. Steve turned on the Tv on some random Late Night show.

“I guess I don’t have to worry about smelling like you anymore.” Peter said.

“Sam complained too…you know.” Steve admitted.

“Really?” Peter said. “I thought alphas didn’t get scents from omegas.”

“We do actually.” Steve said. Steve just smelled like Peter because the boy slept on his bed some times. He would smell Peter over his bed for the next days. “It’s not like you, but when we spent a lot of time with an omega…It happens.”

“I’m sorry Steve…” Peter said.

“Don’t be.” Steve said looking at him.

“Am I crossing a line right now?”

Steve didn’t know how to answer that. “Let’s just sleep, okay?”

\--

Steve woke up the next day with a sweet scent on his nose. It was so familiar but it was also different in a way. It was something he was used to, but it was stronger, more pronounced. The smell, before so intense started to fade away, being replaced by another familiar scent. His own. He leaned in, unconsciously, trying to seek the scent just to hit the source. Steve didn’t realize but he hit a scalp, with his eyes still closed he snuff at some soft hair and feasted on that sweet irresistible scent.

His arms wrapped the body next to him, pulling it closer. The temperature of his bedroom suddenly increased and the air became thicker. His brain shut off for a moment and his instincts took control.  
He started to explore the body next to him with his hands, only to hear a little moan. That was music to his ears, and he wanted more. With his eyes still closed he started to plant some kisses over a skin, a warm and sweet skin. The music played again making Steve kissed more feverish.

“Oh my god…” Steve heard a voice whispering. Breathless. The body next to him turned around and a pair of hands pulled him even closer. His body was telling him to dominate, to make sure that body stand still where he wanted it to be, to make sure that body became his. He moved on top of the smaller body, felling every inch of it under him. A guttural sound came of his throat without him realizing it.

The scent still was weak, making him seek for more. He buried his face on a neck where the smell was stronger than ever. He licked and kissed over there, making the little body underneath him squirm.

“Steve…” he heard his name being whispered near his ear and it was so sexy, his cock twitched making him aware of his erection. He was so hard it was aching. He moved the kisses searching for the mouth and when he found it he lost himself. It was so sweet, so warm he couldn’t keep his tongue from search for more. It invaded that sweet mouth merciless. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulder pushing him away gently. Another growl erupted from his throat protesting and Steve deepened the kiss in response.  
The hands stopped pushing and a moan indicated surrender. That made Steve’s brain go full alpha mode. The whole room around him erased and the body under him was the only thing that mattered.  
He kept kissing deeply and started to grind the smaller body seeking friction. He received another moan as reward and noticed the other’s hard cock brushing his leg.

“Steve…” He heard another whisper.

“Oh…Pete, this feels so good!!” He heard his own voice saying as he kept the heavenly friction of his cock on the other’s.

‘Wait…what?! Pete? PETE!!’ His eyes opened in exasperation to find Peter under him. Hair soaked in sweet, his face blushed and his eyes dark with arousal.

“Oh no!!” Steve said and Peter’s eyes met his own. He seemed to understand the uncertain on Steve expression. “What I’ve done?” Steve said pushing himself as far away from Peter.

“Steve…what’s wrong?!” Peter said covering himself with the blanked ashamed.

They kept staring at each other. Steve didn’t know what to say, his brain wasn’t working properly. The excitement and the fright clouded his mind. When he smelled distress on Peter’s scent he tried to speak, but Peter ran away from his bedroom. He followed him without thinking.

“Pete…wait!!”

“Boys! I was coming to call you…you are going to be late for school.” Steve found Uncle Ben on the hall facing then. Peter was facing him so the only thing he could see was his back. “Everything is okay?”

“I was…I was calling Steve.” Peter lied. “We are going to be downstairs in a while.” He said and went to his room closing the door.

“Hurry!! You’re going to miss the bus.” Uncle Ben said. “C’mon Steve! Wake up buddy.” Uncle said to his empty expression hitting him affectionately on the head with the newspaper.

Steve looked one more time towards Peter’s door and went back to his own.

“What the fuck…” He whispered on the safety of his room.


	2. Part 2

The whole way to school, all Steve could think was the sensation of having Peter under him. He never felt like that, with anyone. Sam made him feel good, but nothing like that. He never lost himself in somebody else. The intoxicating smell was weak, but still remained under Steve’s nose.

“…are you listening to me?” Bucky said next to him. His friend was talking but it was just background noise.

“I’m sorry…I’m a little distracted today.” Steve said.

“Humm…what happened?” Bucky asked. “Fought with Sam again?”

“No…I mean yes!” Steve said, finding in his breakup the perfect excuse to be distracted rather than the fact he almost had sex with Peter this morning. “We kind of broke up…”

“What?” Bucky said surprisingly. “Shit man…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…we weren’t working anymore.” Steve said unconcerned.

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked studying his face. He tried to keep his face still. Bucky knew him too well, but he needed to do the impossible and lie to him right now.

“Yeah…” he said and looked around the bus. The two big alpha boys almost didn’t fit on the seat and always attract some looks. One day a woman claiming to be a model scout gave them her card. Bucky was quickly to throw it away.

“That sounded like bullshit!” He said. “And if it wasn’t, I’m sure not gonna become an underwear model…hell no!”

This time was an old lady who seemed amused by their size and looks. It wasn’t a desire look. It was more like a proud grandma. Steve smiled at her and faced the window.  
Steve searched for Peter at school but he was nowhere to found. He didn’t know what he was going to say, but he just needed to see Peter.

“Hey…did you saw Peter?” Steve asked Bucky at the end of the school day. They always went back home together.

“Yeah, he went to Gwen’s…they had a school paper to do…nerds!” Bucky said. Steve knew they didn’t. But it might mean that Peter told Gwen what happened this morning. That made him fell worst. He already felt like he took advantage of Peter, imagining Gwen’s disgusted look just make everything worse.

“Are you okay buddy?” Bucky asked frowning. “Let’s get out of here…” He said looking to someone next to Steve. It was Sam. This breakup was being a good cover for the whole Peter situation after all.

Peter arrived after dinner. Steve was at the living room watching Law and Order with Uncle Ben and Aunt May when his eyes met Peter’s.

“Hi guys…” Peter said crossing the living room.

“Have you eaten?” Aunt May asked.

“Yeah…Had dinner at Gwen’s” He said over his shoulders and kept going towards his room. Steve gathered all his courage and followed him.

“Hi…”Steve said shyly opening Peter’s door slowly. “I…I…I need to talk to you.”

Peter looked at the other way ashamed. He didn’t say anything so Steve kept going. “About the earlier…hum…I want to apologize, I don’t know what came over me, I was half sleep and I was upset about Sam and you were sad about Wade and I just wanted to make everything better and you smelled so good…I just…fuck!!!”  
Peter just kept staring at him.

“I’m so sorry Pete.” Steve said. It was more like a plea. He couldn’t lose Peter over this. “I shouldn’t have done it and I promise you I’ll never do it again. I’m not a pervert…”  
Peter looked confused.

“Pete. Say something…”

“So…you didn’t want to do it.” Peter asked quietly.

“No!” Steve said quickly and Peter actually looked hurt. Steve couldn’t understand why. He was apologizing, this suppose to make things better right? “It was a stupid thing to do.”

“So you just used me for comfort?” Peter asked distressed.

“No…hell no!!” Steve added quickly. “I would never do something like that to you. Like I said, I don’t know what it came over me! I’m an idiot, I’m sorry…I just don’t want you to think that I took advantage of you, I would never do that!!” He said nervously, the thought that he took advantage of his little ‘brother’ was haunted him.

“I never thought that…” Peter said confused again. “I know you wouldn’t Steve!”

“Oh god, thank you!” Steve said relieved. “It was a stupid thing, I’m deeply sorry Pete, I really am…do you think you can forgive me?”  
Peter was quiet for a moment, thinking. Steve could never tell what was happening inside Peter’s head. It always made him nervous.

“Yeah…Of course...” He said weakly. “It was a stupid thing, right?” He said more ceartain. “One of those weird experiences boys have…It’s okay Steve, I know you would never hurt me…and I…I’m sorry too.”

Peter was smiling, but Steve thought he could see sadness inside Peter’s eyes. But again he never knew what was inside Peter’s hyperactive mind.

“Oh great! I was freaking out I little bit.”

“It’s fine…”

\--

On the next few days, Peter acted a little weird around Steve. He couldn’t blame him, but eventually everything was back to normal. The good normal. Neither of them was in relationships so the three of them spent as much time together as they did as children. They played video games, when out together, had fun. Everything seemed nice, and Steve would never do anything to jeopardize that.

That year passed quickly. He and Bucky had so much work to do with college applications and all. But the surprise thing it was that Peter would probably graduate with them! The little genius skipped a bunch of classes and by the end year he was ready to graduate two years early, with perfect grades.

At prom and graduation Uncle Ben and Aunt May were almost bursting with pride. Between all the pictures they and Bucky’s parents made them take it was enough to fill a wall. That made him sure about not pursuing the model career.

All of that passed as blur, sure it was fun, but Steve was focused in one thing and one thing only: his college application. Bucky, Peter and he all applied to NYU, among other colleges. Steve fantasized about the three of them going to the same college together. It would be too good to be true.

It was a Saturday morning when he woke up with Bucky jumping on him screaming. “I DID IT!!! I’M IN!!” Steve stood up running his fingers over his eyes not knowing what was happening.

“What the hell?” He said sleepy, but Bucky had already gone away towards Peter’s bedroom still screaming. Steve also could hear aunt May’s laughter.

“Bucky…what’s happening?” Steve asked at Peter’s bedroom door, while Bucky pushed Peter out of bed.

“I got in!!” Bucky said waiving a piece of paper on his right hand. Steve could see the NYU logo and suddenly everything made sense. “I’ve got accepted at NYU!”

“Fuck!!! You’re in!!!” Steve said and then they were jumping and screaming at Peter’s bedroom.

“That is great Bucky, I’m really proud of you.” Peter said and Steve was surprised of how unexcited he was. He hugged Bucky and his friend shot him a look over Peter’s shoulder, not understanding what was happening either.

Steve’s letter came on Monday and it was another party, because he was accepted too. Steve didn’t know what to do with himself. He was so happy, he just wished his mom were there to see it. Bucky went over there for another round of crazy happiness. The Barnes' and the Parker's were already planning a party for their children. The only weird thing was Peter. He was excited with them, but wasn’t what Steve and Bucky would expect from him. Peter was always hyperactive and overexcited. Steve thought that was because Peter didn’t get this letter, so he was apprehensive.

“Hey…don’t worry, your letter is going to arrive.” Bucky said putting one hand on Peter’s shoulder. “They would be stupid not accepting you, you’re a fucking genius.”

Peter seemed extremely constrained. “What’s wrong Pete?” Steve asked worried. He never could disguise when he got protective over Peter. It always sounded too alpha. Peter didn’t answer, instead he looked at aunt May as seeking for support.

“Peter…” She reassured him.

“Uh…I…I got my letter last week actually.” Peter said looking down.

“So…” Bucky said waiting for the rest.

“I’ve got accepted too…” He said, but he wasn’t happy.

“Pete that’s fucking awesome, why didn’t you tell us?” Bucky said quickly adding an apology because of the curse.

“The thing is…I’ve got accepted in other colleges too.” Peter said still not looking towards them.

“Me too…I’ve got accepted in UCLA, but I’m not going there, we are going to NYU!” Steve said searching Peter’s eyes.

“I’ve got accepted in MIT.” Peter said looking at them finally.

“Holy shit!” Bucky said shocked.

“James!!” Aunt May hissed.

“I’m sorry…but…Holy shit!!” Bucky said.

“Are you going?” Steve asked like it was a crazy idea.

Peter didn’t answer right away, he looked at aunt May again and Steve’s heart ached. “Yes…I think it’s more appropriate for me.”

“Oh…” Steve heard Bucky saying, but he couldn’t stop looking at Peter. “This sucks…I mean it’s amazing, but it’s awful. It would be so fun to go to college with you…”

“I know!!!” Peter said with tears in his eyes. “I know, I’m so sorry…I just…”

“It’s ok buddy…” Bucky said, but Steve didn’t hear the rest because he got out of the house with a simple “Excuse me.”

Steve went out for a walk. He needed to clear his head. Peter wasn’t going to NYU with them. He was going to fucking Massachusetts.

That’s it, he was going to live in another city, made other friends and they were only going to see each other on breaks. College was one of the best moments of a person life and they were going to spend their separately. Steve went to the playground on a couple streets and sit on a swing.  
Peter, Bucky and he used to play on this playground. He could see Peter sitting on this very swing while Bucky pushed him hard trying to make him complete the full loop. That made him laughs and cry at the same time. They were friends for life, it would definitely be hard for them to be away from each other, but there was nothing that could break them apart. Steve just wasn’t sure why he was felling like that. Something inside him told him that it would be different if it was Bucky the one who was leaving.

He stood there thinking for a while and suddenly Bucky was joining him, sitting on the swing next to him. “That was weird…”

“I know…” Steve sighed. “I’m sorry. I just…well I thought we are going to go together you know? That was the deal.”

“Yeah…I know.” He didn’t say anything else and Steve discovered why when Peter sat by his other side.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked softly and Steve felt a pain in his guts. He couldn’t bear with the distress in his voice. He actually could smell it in his scent.

“No…” He said. “Of course not! I’m sorry.”

“Well it is kind of obvious now that you look at it.” Bucky said as he kicked a rock. “You are a fucking nerd, you belong there. Is like mother-ship is calling you home!”  
They laugh at that. Bucky was right. MIT was the perfect place for Peter. He would be pushed and would become even smarter than he already was.

“Yeah he’s right.” Steve said looking at Peter. “Just…you know, don’t forget us when you were receiving a Nobel Prize or something.”

“I would never forget you!” Peter said looking directly into Steve’s eyes and for a moment he thought he was saying that only to him.

“That was the last box.” Steve said putting a box on the floor of Peter’s dorm.

“Oh my god.” Aunt May said crying again. “I can’t believe that…our baby is already in college! Are you sure you don’t want to wait another year…you are so young!”

“Stop aunt May!” Peter said rolling his eyes. They already had that conversation a bunch of times. She was incredibly happy when they got accepted, but as the time passed she started to realize that her boys were going to be gone for good. And Peter would do it two years early.

“It would be okay Pete.” Uncle Ben said. He wasn’t taking this any better. He pretended he was happy, that he would have more space, that he would convert Steve’s room into a TV room for him to watch the games. But Steve caught him looking through old photo albums crying at the basement. He was just as sad as Aunt May

“I’m fine!”

“Listen to me young man. You are only sixteen year…”

“I’m about seventeen!” Peter interrupted.

“Listen to me!!!” Uncle Ben kept going. “You are too young. I want you to stay as far away as possible from alcohol, drugs and alphas!”

“Uncle Ben!” Peter started to protest.

“Listen to your uncle!!!” Aunt May said sternly.

“I’m not going to drink nor doing drugs…I promise.” Peter said roboticly.

“And what about alphas??” Uncle Ben said Narrowing his eyes.

“What about them?” Peter asked smirking.

“Peter Benjamim Parker!! We allowed you to go to college now, because we trust you and believe that if you are smart enough to get in college at sixteen you are smart enough to make the right choices and act like the honest and kind young men me and your uncle raised you to be. If only I suspect that you are in danger and that includes in a relationship with the wrong kind of people, if I only dream that is happening I am going to be on the next bus to Cambrig before you can say Pizza!!!” Aunt May said in one breath. “Do you understand?”

He wasn’t the target of her wrath, but Steve found himself scared.

“Yes aunt May!!” Peter answered quickly. “I promise I’ll behave.”

“Good!”

They said their goodbyes and suddenly it was only Steve and Peter at the dorm.

“Hey…” Steve said awkwardly.

“Hey…”

“So that’s it.” He said shifting his weight over his foot.

“Yeah…” Peter said and they lingered for a moment. But on the next second they were already hugging each other. “I’m gonna miss you so much!!”

“I’m gonna miss you too!!!” Steve said hugging him tight. They broke apart and Steve hold Peter’s shoulders with his big hands and look inside his eyes. There were tears, but he had to ignore that in order to say what he had to say. “Listen to me…if anything happened, anything, call me okay? I’ll be here as fast as I can!”

“I know…” Peter said and hugged him again.

They spent some time hugging, but eventually Steve left. He wanted to stay and check out Peter’s roommate, but the person didn’t arrive. He really wanted to see him or her with his own eyes, but the only thing he could do was to wait for the best.

His own moving happened a couple days later. George and Winifred took him and Bucky to their dorm. It was good because he didn’t think Aunt May could bear another goodbye at a college dorm. It was easier to say goodbye at home. They didn’t get the same dorm, Bucky was on the same room as a tall (really tall) blond gigantic alpha named Thor and Steve was with a petite redhead named Natasha. He was afraid of not getting along with his roommate, but he instantly became friends with Natasha for some reason he didn’t know. She was mysterious, used sarcasm as second language and seemed to be able to knock him out using just one hand. He just liked her and the feeling was reciprocated. At least he thought it was, you never knew with Natasha.

It didn’t take long and Steve and Bucky were complete immersed on the college life. They Skypped with Peter almost three times a week to tell each other the news. Steve talked to Peter alone too, so did Bucky. In resume, they texted all the time. They missed each other a lot, but college was so crazy and it had so much going on that they didn’t have time to be sad. It also didn’t take long for Bucky to become the new hot thing around NYU, he and Thor won basically every omega and beta heart they looked at. They formed a pretty good team; it was almost unfair with the poor omegas.

Steve, on the other hand, was a hopeless romantic and fall in love with a beta firecracker Peggy Carter. He was so intrigued by her. She was a smart bad ass girl who didn’t take shit from anyone. It helped that she was British and Steve constantly found himself gushing about her accent.

“You are disgusting Rogers…” Natasha said looking at him when they were at a cafe. Peggy went to the bathroom and left Steve with that goofy face he had when she said something smart or funny or anything. “Really disgusting.”

“Dude, fall in love in your first year of college…that is not smart.” Bucky said.

“And bang basically everything that walks is what?” Natasha smirked.

“He is not banging everything that walks!” Thor said in his defense. “He hooked up with a guy in a wheel chair last week…”

“You are pathetic.” Natasha said laughing. “I don’t know why I hang out with you…”

\--

The first year was easy for Steve. A collection of great moments with his friends and girlfriend. Peggy was fascinating. She was like a great movie that every time you watch you discover something new. Steve started to date her on his second semester and over the summer he took her to midtown to introduce her to his family.

“Why are you so bloody nervous?” Peggy said fixing his hair before they got in the Parker’s residence. “It’s going to be fine. I’m great with parents.”

“I just want them to like you…” Steve said shyly.

Of course, they liked her. She was a great girl. Steve could see Uncle Ben and Aunt May falling in love with Peggy. His concern was Peter and only Peter. He didn’t know if he was concerned that Peter might not like Peggy or with the fact that he was going to introduce his girlfriend to him. He didn’t want to rationalize that so he shook his head and marched towards the house he grew up in, with the most amazing girl in NYU on his arms.

“Oh my god, Steve she is lovely!” Aunt May said on the kitchen while Steve helped her with the dishes. Peggy volunteered, but Steve wanted to talk to his aunt in privately. “She is so sophisticated and funny. I am really happy for you sweetheart.”

“Thanks aunt May!” Steve said smiling. “I’m happy too.”

“Great!” She said smiling as well. “You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“That girl is a keeper son.” Uncle Ben entered the kitchen. “If you ever leave her, we are going to be on her side.”

They laughed, but then Steve realized that Peggy should be alone with Peter at the leaving room. He started to get nervous and do the dishes really quickly. He didn’t have any particular reason, Peter was nothing but polite with Peggy at the dinner, but something inside him didn’t want to let them alone for a long time. Maybe Peggy would think he was too close with Peter too, he tried to convince himself, only the real reason was that he didn’t want to see how good Peggy were to him.

He went back to the living room after the dishes when Aunt May brought the tea. Peggy and Peter were laughing about something and Steve didn’t know if that was good or bad. Suddenly the image of Peter becoming good friends with Peggy didn’t seem so nice. A big part of Steve, the part he was trying really hard to hide wished Peter was jealous. If he was, he was doing a terrific job disguising it.

“Your brother was telling me some quite interesting stories about you…” Peggy said putting her hand on his thigh when he sat next to her on the couch.

“Oh really?” Steve said nervously, the word ‘brother’ sounded really weird when Peggy said it. “What are you telling her Pete?”

“Nothing embarrassing…” Peter smirked. “Not much…”

Steve felt the blood climbing his face, Peter and Peggy both smiled at his blush. God he hated that he blushed so much. The conversation was easy and Steve couldn’t avoid seeking signs of jealousy in Peter. He couldn’t find any.

Over that summer Steve spent as much time with Peggy as he could. Peter went out with them a few times when they were with a group of friends, but he spent most of the time with Bucky and Natasha. It was weird the way Natasha and Peter became friends. Steve started to think that the girl was interested in the omega, but she didn’t make any move. Peter didn’t seem the type of guy Natasha used to date. He was just sharp and smart. Both of them had a similar sense of humor and Peter always gave Bucky a hard time which always amused Nat.

It was nice to see Peter to interact so well with his friends, but Steve always had a little pain in his stomach. That pain increased highly when they were all at a dinner after going to the movies and Natasha asked Peter. “So Peter…how are the alphas at MIT? Anyone caught your eye?”

“Alphas at MIT…well they are rare…” Something at that declaration gave Steve a huge relief. “Society always encourages you guys towards other fields but science.”

“Truth… but you didn’t answer my question.” Natasha said smirking.

“C’mon Pete…you didn’t found any Wades at MIT?” Bucky said laughing.

“Who’s Wade?” Thor asked interested.

“A douche bag Peter used to date back in high school.” Steve said bitterly…maybe too bitter.

“Okay…thank you for exposing my love life…” Peter said narrowing his eyes at Bucky and Steve. The two alphas just looked the other way. “Well, I don’t have much time to think about that actually.” Peter said drinking a little of his milk shake.

“Bullshit…” Natasha said smiling maliciously.

“Yeah…you told me you were becoming friends with Tony Stark!” Bucky said.

“The Tony Stark?” Peggy asked surprised. “The genius, playboy, troublemaker Tony Stark.”

“The one and only…” Peter said smiling. “He is actually cool.”

“So Stark, uh?” Natasha said and Steve choked with his burger. Imagining Peter dating the omeganizer Tony Stark was too much for him.

“Oh no…that is too much for me.” Peter said laughing. “Tony appears with a different supermodel every day…”

“I’m sure you could get him…” Thor said flashing a perfect white smile towards Peter. “You are cute, smart, interesting…”He stopped talking when he got a glare from both Steve and Bucky. Thor was well aware before he met Peter for the first time, that their omega best friend was way out of line. Peter and Peggy laughed and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Ignore the Calvin Klein model over here.” Natasha said. “He couldn’t stop flirting even if he tried.”

“I don’t want get Stark, Thor.” Peter said smiling. “I’m better by myself.”

“Agreed!” Steve said too enthusiastically and everyone looked at him. Bucky shot him a quick look and Natasha smirked a little bit.

“So no one?” Natasha asked before Steve could be more embarrassed.

“Why the sudden interest in my love life?” Peter asked narrowing his eyes towards the girl. It wasn’t usual someone confronting Natasha the way she usually confronted people.

“Curiosity.” She said careless. “I hoped your love life would be more interested than the perfect couple over here and these two dogs in rut over here.” Natasha said pointing her friends.

“I’m sorry to disappoint…” Peter said simply. “What about your love life? The interest you have in others tells me you are hiding your own.” Peter said confronting her again. Steve smirked proud of his friend. It was nice to see how he challenged the girl. Bucky, Thor and Bucky were easy preys to her wit.

“Uh…that was good!” Peggy said smiling. “What about your love life Nat?”

“It’s going well, thank you very much.” Natasha said raising one perfect eyebrow.

“Yeah…she talks about us, but she dates a lot too!” Thor said joining the game. “We just can’t find the poor omegas later.”

“Rumor has it, that she kills her partners after sex…” Bucky said laughing only to stop when he got a glare from Natasha. He would definitely pay for that and it was going to hurt. Steve thanked his ability to keep with his mouth shut.

“My love life is the way I want it to be.” Natasha said lightly. “Practical…”

“And mysterious.” Thor added.

“Just like you…” Peter concluded and Natasha smirked.

The thing was Peter love life wasn’t as boring as he said. On his second year on MIT his social media was flooded with pictures of one Reed Richards. Steve noticed as the pictures increased frequency.

When Bucky asked, Peter said they were only friends. It seemed Reed was older (older than Steve would like) and helped Peter at his advanced physics classes. When Peter started to talk about physics Bucky and Steve normally dozed off. That was enough though to set Steve’s alarms. The pictures kept been posted and the intimacy between them was notable.

Steve deliberately avoid talking about Reed Richards, Bucky on the other hand, asked everything that had to know about his new boyfriend. So Steve knew everything by consequence. He hated hearing about how amazing Reed was, how smart, how cool, how fun... He put on a mask of normality, but he couldn’t hide his jealousy from himself.

Steve didn’t think about it, but he eventually got to meet Reed and the fact that he was everything that Peter talked about just made everything worse.

“You are such a fascinating young man.” Aunt May said fondly and Steve try hard not to roll his eyes.

“Thank you ma’an”

Peter brought him home to meet Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Reed seemed to be a little shy and corky…just like Peter. He impressed everyone – but Steve – with his academic achievements. It was notable that a normal kid from a middle class family, graduated early from high school, got in MIT with a scholarship, has perfect grades, it’s almost graduating university and have a breakthrough these.

‘Wait it’s about Peter we are talking about?’ Steve thought at one point.

That was so annoying! They had so much in common. They had those inside jokes nobody understood, that’s the definition of inside jokes, isn’t it? It doesn’t matter, Steve hated those anyway. He hated the way Reed was always holding Peter’s hand, He hated how Peter looked at him, He hated those stupid glasses on Reed’s face, even though Peter wore one that looked a lot like it, but Steve thought it looked great on him.

“So…how long you are you seeing each other?” Uncle Ben asked when Peter and Aunt May went to the kitchen to make some tea.

“Oh…a little more than three months.” Reed answered. Steve could notice that he was becoming nervous being in the room with only him and uncle Ben. He liked that.

“And what…” Uncle Ben started.

“What do you wanna with him?” Steve finished. He sounded almost angry. Uncle Ben frowned at him surprised.

“Uh…uh…”Reed stuttered surprised too. “He is an amazing guy…very smart and funny…”

“I already know that!” Steve said.

“Yeah…I really like him.”

“Really?” Steve kept going. “So you are not one of those douche bags that seduces younger omegas just because you are in a position of power?”

“What?” Reed didn’t seem to know what hit him.

“Steve!” Uncle Ben said.

“We have a lot of those in my college…” Steve said glaring at Reed. “Peter told me you were his teacher.”

“What?” Uncle Ben said with wide eyes. “You are his teacher?”

“Not really.” Reed said quickly. “I’m an assistant teacher…I used to help professor McCoy…Peter’s actual teacher, with grades and doubts and…”

“I bet you are overly attentions with younger omegas, aren’t you?” Steve said.

“I…” Reed didn’t seem to know what to say.

“What is going on, here?” Steve heard Peter asking behind him.

“We…were…uh.” It was Steve’s time to stutter.

“What?” Peter asking glaring at him.

“We were just asking Reed some questions…” Steve said regaining his confidence.

“It didn’t seem like that to me…” Peter said putting the tea on the table. “It looked like you were harassing my boyfriend.”

“Stop over reacting.” Steve said seriously.

“ 'So you are not one of those douche bags that seduces younger omegas just because you are in a position of power?' Who do you think you are?!” Peter said angrily.

“Oh…I’m sorry for trying to protect…”

“Don’t say you want to protect me! It’s always your excuse.”

“Boys…that’s enough.” Aunt May said, but neither of them listened. In another occasion she would yell them, but uncle Ben stopped her for some reason.

“It’s not an excuse!” Steve said getting up. “And it would be an excuse for what!?”

“I don’t know, your sick need to control my life! Just guessing…”

“Oh stop the drama…” Steve said. He was getting nervous himself. “If you weren’t such an idiot when it concerns alphaa, maybe I wouldn’t mind as much!”

Peter gasped. “You asshole!!!” Steve realized he went too far. “You can keep your protection and your act to yourself!”

“No, I can’t…it’s part of the package!” Steve said full of sarcasm.

“I'm turning it back!!”

“You can’t!!! I’m your brother!!”

“No you’re not!!!!!”

Aunt May gasped.

It took Steve sometime to realize what Peter just said.

“Let’s go Reed…dinner’s over.” Everyone looked at him surprised when he put the tea on the center table and went to grab their coats.

“Peter, don’t do this…” Aunt May started, but uncle Ben made her stop again for a reason Steve didn’t comprehend.

“Reed!” Peter called.

“Mr. Parker…Mrs. Parker.” He said getting up from his sit. “Thank you for the dinner. It was… lovely. Steve.” He said and the just gave him a little nod.

When they both were gone, Uncle Ben and Aunt May kept staring at him uncomfortably.

“I…I’m gonna…”Steve got up awkwardly and went to his room.

A little over an hour latter Peter came back. He went to the station with Reed. He heard him, talking to Uncle Ben on the living room then coming up stairs, he wanted to open the door and talk to him, but what would he say? Maybe it would be better if they talked tomorrow. Steve meant well…he was just trying to protect Peter…right? He was probably nervous now, but he would understand in the morning. The thing is Peter didn’t talk to him in the morning…he went away earlier. That brought Steve some memories. He tried to call him several times, but Peter didn’t answer his phone.

Maybe he should give Peter some space.

The space lasted months.

\--

Steve woke up with the buzz of his cell phone. His head ached from the night before. He promised himself to never drink again while he searched for his phone. He heard Bucky mumbling something and tossing pillow at him. Natasha was out and allowed him to spend the night there since they were going out for drinks with the condition they didn't touch anything that was hers.

He finally founded his phone and it was aunt May. He repressed the murderous desires he was feeling for his best friend when he answered the call. It was funny how life could turn from a lazy hangover morning to one of the worst days of his life. Aunt May gave him terrible news. He just hummed in acceptance sometimes when she was talking, but couldn’t bring himself to say anything else. His brain was paralyzed.

He ended the call and stood seating on his bed looking at the wall.

“Hey Steve…” Bucky asked, but it was only back ground noise to Steve’s ears. “There’s something wrong, punk?!” Buck asked throwing another pillow at Steve. “Steve you are freaking me out!!!”

Steve finally looked at his brother. “It’s…It’s uncle Ben.” He started.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked sitting too. “What happened?”

“He…He had heart attack.” Steve said weirdly.

“Is he…?” Bucky could not finish his question.

“No…” Steve said looking back at the wall. “He is in the hospital…he is in a pretty bad shape. Aunt May said he was about to go into surgery…”

“We have to go to the hospital!” Bucky said standing up from his bed on the floor. “C’mon Steve!”

“Peter….”Steve said quietly. “He…he can’t lose him. He’s not gonna…he’s not gonna make it Bucky!! He can’t lose uncle Ben!”

Bucky just sighted looked at him for a moment. “Let’s just deal with one thing at the time, ok?” He said and sat at next to Steve. “Did he already know?”

“No…aunt May only had time to do one phone call.” Steve said. “She asked me to call him, she said that I would know how to tell him. But how am I gonna do this Bucky? How!?”

“Steve…”

“He is not even talking to me right now. He is not answering my calls.”

“Let’s get dressed, okay?” Bucky stood up again and started to pace around their dorm. “We can try calling him on the way to the hospital.”

And that was what they did, Steve had to call him several times, before Peter answered the phone. Telling Peter that uncle Ben was sick was one of the hardest things he had to do. Peter didn’t talk much over the phone. He said he was gonna try to get there as fast as he could. Steve could hear that he was actually running. He could also hear the pain on his voice and that shattered his heart.

They got to the hospital just to face several hours pacing around the waiting room. Steve wanted so much to have some good news to give Peter when he arrived. But the doctors or aunt May didn’t come out to say anything. Steve figured that aunt May wasn’t assisting her husband surgery, but she was too stubborn to wait at the waiting room. If he knew her a little, she would want to be next to him the moment he went out of surgery.

The wait was killing them. He texted Peggy for a little while, but for some reason he didn’t want to talk to her. She offered to come with him, but he adamantly said that there were no need. Bucky had already had four cups of coffee and was fidgeting around the waiting room. The other families were already getting annoying by his inquietude. Steve was about to tell him to seat when he saw Peter arriving. He went to counter first to talk to the receptionist and only saw them a minute later. He looked a mess. His face was red, he probably had been crying, his hair was all over the place and his clothes weren’t matching, like he grabbed the first thing he saw inside his closet.  
Steve suddenly got nervous. The last time they talked, they had a really bad fight. He thought that he was still mad at him. He was ready to apologize for the thousand time, but Peter involved him in a big bear hug. The words were caught up in his throat, the only thing he was able to do was to hug him back as hard as he could. His nose went instinctively to the boy's hair. He had n o idea how much he missed that smell until that moment.

He felt one of Peter’s arms getting away from his back and suddenly Bucky joined the hug. And it was the three boys hugging each other trying not cry in the middle of a hospital waiting room. They were avoiding thinking about the possibility of uncle Ben dieing, but now that Peter arrived everything felt more real. Steve couldn’t think how he was gonna be able to comfort Peter, or aunt May, or Bucky, or himself!

They broke the hug apart and Steve finally met Peter’s brown eyes.

“How is he?” He asked nervously.

“We don’t know…nobody came out to give us some news.” Bucky said angrily. “Those fuckers!!” A woman next to him cover her son’s ears and glared at them.

“He is gonna be fine Pete!!” Steve said squeezing Peter’s shoulder. “He is strong!”

“He will!” Peter said nodding tears forming in his eyes. “And them, he will never touch a damn fried chicken in his damn life!!!!”

They laughed a little bit at that.

“Have you eaten?” Bucky asked. “I’m gonna get you some coffee.” He went away before Peter was able to say otherwise.

Steve and Peter sat on the uncomfortable chairs. Steve didn’t know what to say, neither did Peter. They stood in silent for a moment until Steve grabbed Peter’s hand. “I’m sorry…” He whispered.

“Me too…” Peter said nodding.

Bucky went back with a cup of coffee and some vending machine chocolates. Peter sipped his coffee, but couldn’t eat the chocolate because a doctor and aunt May entered the waiting room.

“He is fine.” She said running to hug her boys. “He is gonna be fine.”

She said crying and then everyone was crying.

The doctor explained some stuff to them, but Steve didn’t pay much attention. He just hold aunt May next to him, they both smiling and crying at the same time. Peter, on the other hand, made several questions to the doctors, while Bucky just listened with a frown on his face.

“You guys can’t go home now…” Aunt Mays said fixing Bucky’s coat.

“What?!” Peter said.

“We are not going anywhere!!” Steve protested.

“Yes, you will.” Aunt may said. “You are gonna go home and wait for news there. This is no place for you. You go home, have a nice meal, and rest a little bit.”

“What about you?” Peter asked. “You should go home and rest!”

“I’m gonna stay here until he wakes up.” She said. “You boys can come back tomorrow at visitors hours.”

“But…”

“No buts!” She said sternly. “The surgery went well and he is gonna be fine, there is nothing you can do here?”

There was no point in arguing with May Parker, so eventually they gave up and went home.

The ride home was quiet. Peter was between his two alpha best friends and Steve couldn’t help stealing little glimpses of the smaller boy. He was so worried about Peter. Peter just looked ahead thoughtful and it just made Steve more nervous. He never knew what Pete was thinking, probably because he was always thinking a million things at the same time.  
Instinctively Steve grabbed Peter’s hand. He felt him stiffing next him, but he didn’t say anything and didn’t let go either. Bucky looked quickly at their hands intertwined and turned to look through the window. They stood like that until the taxi driver announced the end of the ride, wakening them from their own daydreams.  
Peter went to open the door while Steve and Bucky paid the cab driver.

“Who are you?” Steve heard Peter asking. He looked at the door just to find Clint sitting at the front stair with a few Pizza boxes.

“Hi…I’m Clint Barton.” He said offering his hand.

“Hi…”Peter said unsure. “And uh…what are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here?” Bucky asked again before Clint could answer.

“…uh…I’m Bucky’s uh…Bucky’s friend?” He said looking at Bucky.

Steve knew they went out a few times, but he didn’t know they were serious. And looking at Bucky’s surprised face, he didn’t know either.

“Bucky texted me saying that you got stuck in hospital all day and that your uncle is out of danger now…so I figured some pizza would be a good idea…” Clint said putting his hands in his pocket.

“You came all the way from college just bring me pizza?” Bucky asked smiling.

“Yeah….I know it’s weird…I didn’t even know the address, I had to ask Peggy and you probably think I’m stalking you...”

“I think you are awesome.” Bucky blurted stopping Clint’s mumbling.

“You do?” Clint asked smiling like a goof.

Peter and Steve just stared at them. Peter with a questioning look and Steve with a little smile. He knew his friend. Bucky was obviously smitten by this omega.

“How about we get inside and actually eat the pizza?” Steve said.

Clint finally interrupted the eye contact with Bucky enough to pick up the pizza and let Peter open the door.

“Who’s this guy?” Peter whispered when Steve entered. “Bucky’s dating?”

“I guess so…”

They went fresh up and then went down to the kitchen to eat the pizza.

“So…you started to date and didn’t have the decency to tell your best friend?” Peter asked breaking the silence.

Bucky chocked with the pizza, Clint looked down at his plate and Steve reprimanded Peter with a look.

“We are not…” Bucky started when he recovered, but interrupted himself when he realized what he was about say. Everyone was looking at him waiting for an answer. He looked at Clint and swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to be careful. Bucky could say they weren’t dating, but that would not be good with Clint. Or he could say they were dating and seem to be rushing things. The truth is he didn’t have this talk with Clint. Peter apparently noticed that and corned his friend. Steve just stared at Bucky, after giving Peter a little quick beneath the table. Peter could be a little shit when he wanted to.

“This is just recent.” Bucky said finally, relieved from finding a good answer.

“Well…you must like him a lot, if you out of your way just to bring him pizza?” Peter asked Clint this time and the boy looked at him with wide eyes.

Steve shot Peter his best “What the fuck are you doing?” look but he just kept looking at the other two boys.

“I…I…uh.” Clint gained time drinking a big gulp of his soda. “He was sad because of your uncle and I…I just wanted to help. Pizza always makes everything better.”

“That’s sweet.” Peter said raising his brow at the big goof smile on Bucky’s face.

They kept eating and Peter kept asking Clint about how they had met, and how many dates they had in part to piss Bucky and in part to get to know Clint.

They watched a little television. Clint and Bucky were seating next to each other apparently making a big effort to not touch. Steve weirdly felt the same about Peter. The boy, although, just stared at the TV with a blank expression.

“I should probably go…” Clint said standing up.

“What??” Bucky asked frowning.

“It’s getting late.”

“It’s already late!” Bucky said frowning. The sun had gone for a few hours. “I’m not gonna let you go out this late…”

“I just have to take the subway…”

“Exactly!” Bucky interrupted him. “I’m not gonna let you take the subway at this hour!!” Bucky didn’t seem to realize that he was holding Clint’s hand.

Clint didn’t say anything and the silence stretched on a little bit.

“Uh…You can spend the night if you want…” Peter said.

“I don’t want to bother you guys.” Clint said uncertain. “You’ve already been through a lot today.”

“Don’t worry!” Peter said. “Trust me. Bare with Bucky worrying about you would be a lot worst.”

“Ok…” He said smiling a little towards Bucky. “I’ll crash on the couch then.”

“Nonsense…you guys can take my room.” Steve said.

Bucky smirk and Steve shot him a look that meant “You owe me big time and if you have sex in my bed I’ll end you!!!”

They went to bed quickly after that, all them tired from the long day. Steve was getting ready to sleep on the couch, Bucky and Clint long gone inside his attic bedroom when he heard Peter.

“What are you doing?” He asked from the stair. He was wearing old clothes he didn’t bring to college. The shirt had several holes and had belonged to Steve. He lost when he had his growth spurt, but fitted Peter nicely. He didn’t know Peter had kept it. Seeing Peter wearing his shirt made him feel weird. His breath got caught in his throat and he started to feel hot all of a sudden. Steve was just wearing his boxers.

“I’m uh…I’m getting ready to sleep.”

“You know you can sleep at aunt May’s room right?”

“Yeah…I just don’t want…it’s just fells weird.”

“Yeah…I know.” Peter said smiling a little. “You can sleep in my room then, you idiot.” Peter said grabbing Steve’s pillow. Steve was about to protest, but Peter was already walking upstairs.

He entered Peter’s room to see his pillow next to Peter’s. He swallowed the lump in his throat and lied next to him. They shared a bed several times, when they did some video game marathon or binge watched a tv show. But not since they made out a couple years ago. Things got awkward between them after that. Steve thought of going to his room to grab a shirt, but he didn’t want to know what Bucky and Clint were doing. He hoped they were sleeping. They probably were...it had been a long day. 

Steve lied down facing the ceiling. He was about to fall asleep when Peter asked. “Do you think he is going to die?”

“Of course not!!”

“I’m scared Stevie…” Peter whispered after a moment, his voice cracking a little. He had been strong the whole day, but apparently now he was breaking. Steve heart ached when he heard the pain in his voice.

“Hey…don’t be scared.” Steve said gently, he hated when Peter cried. Since they were kids, that was the worst sound Steve could hear. “He is going to be fine!” Steve reached and touched his shoulder. Peter turned around. The room was dark, but he could see his face glowing with a few tears.

“Yeah…I’m just being a baby.” Peter said drying his eyes with his hand. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Pete.” Steve said grabbing Peter’s hand again. “It’s okay to be scared…I’m here for you.”

“I know…” Peter said getting closer. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too…” Steve whispered, his scent spiking along with his protective instinct toward the omega. “I’m sorry…I was an asshole.”

“Yeah you were…” Peter said with a little smile. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I broke up with Reed anyway.”

“Really??” Steve and tried to hide his sudden excitement. “I’m sorry to hear that…”

“It’s okay…”

They just stared each other in the dark for a moment.

“What do you think about Bucky’s new boyfriend?” Peter asked breaking the silence again.

“Clint’s cool.” Steve said smiling. “We actually have a class together. He is a nice guy.”

“Did you know about them?”

“I knew they went out a few times, but I didn’t know they were so into each other. They only started going out a couple weeks ago.”

“Bucky seemed to be head over heels for him…” Peter said smiling.

Steve knew he was changing the subject for something lighter.

“Yeah…that’s new.”

“I know right!! He never dated someone more than a month.”

“Except from Sharon in high school…”

“Oh god yeah…don’t even mention that.”

Another brief moment of silence and Peter asked. “Do you think I’ll ever find someone?”

“What!?” Steve was surprised by the question. “Of course you will!!!!!!” He said louder than he intended

“You think?”

“Of course…You’re awesome. You’re the best omega I know. You’re smart, funny…” Steve began to lower his voice when he noticed their faces were too close. “You’re pretty…”

“You think I’m pretty?” Peter smiled. Steve could feel his breath. The mint from his toothpaste.

Steve just nodded. Peter went a little bit closer touching Steve’s nose with his own. They were still looking inside each other’s eyes. Some car passed outside casting its lightening the interior of the bedroom for a brief moment. Steve let go of Peter’s hand, he was still holding it, and caressed Peter’s face. Peter let out a small sigh and covered the tiny distance between then finally kissing the alpha.

Steve immediately held Peter’s head in place and kissed him back like wanted to do since he saw him at the hospital reception. He felt Peter’s hand at his side pulling his body close, did the same and suddenly their whole bodies were touching. Steve took control and positioned his body on top of Peter’s. The smaller boy groaned a little and grabbed the alpha’s hair.

Steve’s mind was in a haze. Kissing Peter made him high in some weird way. He didn’t think about anything else besides kissing the omega beneath him. He wanted to make him feel good, he wanted to erase all the pain Peter was feeling.

He started to kiss Peter’s neck, feeling the scent he loved so much.

“Steve…” He heard Peter whisper. “Steve wait…”

“It’s okay Pete.” He said looking at Peter’s eyes. “I…I want you” Admit that was quite relieving for Steve. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore, his body and his instincts wouldn’t let him. “I want you so much babe!”

He continued to kiss a wide eyed Peter, but now the kiss was harder, sexier. Steve’s instincts were taking control and apparently so did Peter’s. He took of Peter’s shirt and started to kiss the omega chest and belly. He smelled so damn good.

“Oh my god…” Peter whined breathless. “I want you too! I always wanted you!!!”

Steve raised his head and looked at Peter. He couldn’t see the adoration printed in his own expression. This was like one of the dreams he used to have with Peter, only it was better, Peter tasted so much better in real life.

He kissed Peter, his tongue invading the omega’s mouth. Steve grabbed Peter’s legs and positioned on his sides and slid his hands over the boy’s thighs. Peter moaned and that only made Steve harder. He bit the omega scent glands making him gasp.

“Steve…”

“You smell so good baby.”

Steve thrust his erection over Peter’s and suddenly the boy stiffed.

“Oh god no!” Peter said pushing Steve.

Steve was subject to his alpha instincts and push his body over Peter’s again. He held his head and kissed him harder.

“Steve no…” Peter tried to talk. “Peggy…”

“What?”

“Oh shit!!!!!” Steve brain started to work again and he pulled himself away from Peter. They were at different extremes of the bed staring at each other breathless. Steve didn’t know how to start to apologize to his best friend.

“I’m sorry…” Peter started instead. “I’m so sorry Steve…”

“It’s uh…” Steve didn’t know what to say. He was dating Peggy, but he couldn’t deny what he just said to Peter. “It was not your fault.”

“It was…I called you here and stood close to you…I’m an omega…you couldn’t control yourself…”

“Of course I could!!!” Steve protested. “You think I just go around taking innocent omegas?”

“That’s not what I meant…” Peter said. “And I’m definitely not innocent.”

“I lost control because I wanted to…”

Peter just stared at him.

“I shouldn’t have though.” Steve said and Peter looked down. “But I didn’t lie to you Pete…” Steve reached and caressed the omega’s face. “I want you.” He whispered, like he was saying something forbidden.

“Me too.” Peter said and caressed Steve’s hand. “What are we gonna do?”

“Right now I’m gonna hold you…”

“But Steve…”

“And you're gonna let me!!” Steve said, the alpha in him coming out. Peter only nodded obedient. “Tomorrow we are gonna worry about uncle Ben, and later…Don’t worry about later, I’ll fix everything, okay?”

“Yeah…”

Steve wrapped Peter with the blanked and with his body. All he wanted to do was make the omega feel safe.

“'Night Pete” Steve said kissing the back of Peter’s head.

“Good night Stevie.”

\--

Steve woke up with some noises coming from the kitchen. He was still wrapped around Peter, he breathed his scent in those two seconds of peace that you have before really wake up. Then the weight of what happened with Uncle Ben, the fact that he confessed his feelings for Peter and that he had a girlfriend hit his head like a bullet.

“Shit!” He mumbled to himself. Peter moaned asleep next to him and it was so cute that he went back to the bubble of happiness he was in before.

More noises at the kitchen indicated that Bucky and/or Clint were already up. He sighed and nudged Peter’s cheek with his nose. He shouldn’t let Bucky alone in aunt May’s kitchen, hedidn’t want his aunt to come home after her husband had a heart attack and find out they blew up half of her house.  
Peter moaned again and he had to contain himself from kissing his stupid adorable face.

“I don’t wanna wake up…” Peter said sleepy and buried his face on Steve broad chest.

‘Damn it!!’

“C’mon Pete…Bucky is probably making a mess at the kitchen…”

Peter finally opened his eyes and looked at Steve.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked caressing his cheek.

Peter nodded.

“It’s just…”

“What?” Steve asked already worrying.

“This is good…” Peter said leaning in to the touch. “And when we go outside it won’t be anymore.”

“I know…But we are gonna get through this together.”

“Like always.”

“Like always.” Steve repeated and kissed his forehead.

They went down stairs and found Clint and Bucky cracking their heads trying to use the coffee machine. Steve observed then for a few seconds and couldn’t decide who was more useless.

“You’re gonna stay there staring or gonna stop being a bunch of assholes and come here to help.” Bucky said annoyed 

“Get out!” Peter said laughing.

Steve and Peter took over the make breakfast task while Clint and Bucky sat down. They started to talk and Steve could stop noticing how in tune they seem to be. It was a new relationship, but both of them already seemed completely drowned to each other. Steve felt a little jealous of his best friend being so intimate with another person and jealous of their dynamic. Steve never had that with someone. He had a good friendship with Peggy, but it wasn’t like that. It didn’t have that complicity. Peggy always controlled the whole thing. Another thing the night with Peter showed him, he missed being an alpha, a proper alpha.

Peter started an easy conversation with Clint and Steve had to make an effort to look at him the same way. Bucky seemed to be enjoying the fact that the two omegas were bounding, even if the reason was the embarrassing stories about him Peter was telling Clint.

“So Peter, Bucky told me you date a genius guy…” Clint said with his mouth full of bacon. Steve didn’t dare to look at Peter so he just stared at his eggs with more curiosity than the normal.

“I used to…” Peter said simply.

“Oh…” Bucky said surprised. “What happened?”

“Just didn’t work…”

Steve felt Bucky look in him, but he didn’t look back.

“Thank you for telling me too!!” Bucky said.

“Oh c’mon! Don’t make that about you!!” Clint interrupted.

“Thank you!!!” Peter said smiling. “But really, it’s fine. It was very friendly, actually.”

“Well…I didn’t think you guys matched anyway.” Bucky said and Peter just rolled his eyes.

“I can’t say the same about you too.” Steve inverted the focus. “You guys seem very good together.”

“Totally…I never liked anyone Bucky ever dated.” Peter agreed.

“When did that happen?” Steve asked.

“Well…” Clint started blushing. “We just…It’s just right!” He said looking at Bucky.

“Yeah…” Bucky said smiling.

They had breakfast trying their best to keep the light atmosphere between them. There were so many things unsaid though. They were in the middle of these new and exciting relationships, but with a person they hold dear fighting for his life at the hospital. After the meal, Clint finally went home, promising coming back soon and the boys went to the hospital. They had to convince aunt May to take some rest.

\--

Uncle Ben stood at the hospital for a week. The boys went back to college when he went back home. Aunt May almost had to push them out of the door. Steve was almost getting used to the routine of taking care of the house, go to the hospital visit Uncle Ben, who thank god was recovering very well and most of all, sleep with Peter, since Clint basically move in.

If he wasn’t so nice and funny they would probably be annoyed, but it wasn’t the case. Clint was one of those people that had a light on its own. It was nice to have someone like that in such a difficult moment. Aunt May also loved him at the first sight.

“So…” Peter said at Steve’s bedroom door while he packed to go back to college. “Going back uh…it seems that it was a lot more than one week.”

“Yeah…” Steve said simply. He could see the nervousness inside Peter’s eyes.

“How…uh…what do we do now?” He asked without looking at Steve.

Steve sighed. It took him a little moment before he found the appropriate answer. He actually didn’t know what he was going to do. “I’m gonna figure this out, ok?”  
Peter didn’t say anything.

“Do you trust me?” Steve asked holding Peter’s shoulders.

“Yes.”

“Can you wait for me?”

“Yeah…yeah of course.” Peter said. “I think I’ve been waiting for you all along.”

“Okay then…”

“Just don’t take too long, okay?” Peter said when he was leaving the room.

“I won’t sweetheart.”

\--

He was trying his best not to run, but it was stronger than him. It had been a little over a week that he last saw Peter, but it feels like a month…like a year maybe. He was so nervous. He got music blasting inside his head, because he can’t bear listening to his thoughts.

Steve told Peter he would fix this and he did. He talked to Peggy – and it was awful – but it didn’t affect him. His only goal was going back to Peter, no matter how and no matter for how long. They were both in college period; he took the first bus to Massachusetts he could find. He would probably be able to spend only one day with Peter, but it didn’t matter. He needed him.

He was walking inside Peter’s dorm right now, almost running, keeping himself from calling his name out loud. The building looked exactly the same way he remembered when he left Peter here the first time. Only now the different omegas scents filled the air. He tried to recognize the only one that mattered, but it was almost impossible. It was much smaller than his and Bucky’s dorm building. He didn’t know why everything omega related was smaller.

He finally reached Peter’s brown dorm door and it was like his heart was beating in his throat. Steve didn’t tell him he was coming. Peter probably would calm him down and he didn’t want that. He wanted to feel, he didn’t want to refrain his feelings for Peter anymore. He wanted to let it all out.

Steve knocked the door nervously. No answer.

'Maybe his out…'

But it was dark. Steve already started to get worried about the omega walking at night.

He knocked again with more strength. And again, even harder.

“Hey…what the fuck men! Go home you fucking idiot!!” He heard someone yelling at the end of the hall. He was about to answer when the door opened.

“What the…Steve!” Peter said. He looked like he was sleeping. His eyes were a little unfocused and his hair was all over the place. He was wearing the same old t-shirt that belonged to Steve. It immediately put a grim on Steve’s face. He looked so adorable. “What are you doing here?” Peter asked surprised.  
Steve watched Peter’s mouth moving, but he didn’t register what he was talking. Is that what alphas felt like when they found the omega? He didn’t know. He had been around Peter his whole life and the boy never looked more amazing than on that moment. With his old t-shirt filled with holes and the face of someone who was sleeping on a desk.

“I broke up with Peggy.” He managed to say.

“Oh…”

They stared at each other for a little moment. Steve didn’t know what to do now. What he supposed to do? Get inside and talk about it?

He didn’t have to decide because Peter basically jumped on him crushing their lips together. It was heavenly. He had already kissed Peter before, but right now he could…there was no guilty mixed in.

He picked the omega up, wrapped his legs around his waist and entered Peter’s small dorm. Steve turned around and supported the smaller boy’s back at the closed door. Peter moaned at their proximity. They broke the kiss for a little moment. He stared deeply inside Peter’s eyes, they didn’t speak though. Steve couldn’t think about anything to say, there were no words that could match what he was feeling.

He connected their lips again, kissing Peter harder. He wanted this so much. Steve carried him to the bed and they both fell on the mattress. Everything after that it was a blur. Steve tried to kiss and touch Peter everywhere he could. Their body’s moving like they did that forever. It seemed so right, righter than ever.

Peter’s scent was intoxicating and Steve couldn’t hold himself from biting the boy’s neck. It wasn’t a bound bite though, not yet. The sound Peter made only made Steve want him more. He fantasized about this sometimes, when he couldn’t stop himself, but it was nothing like he thought it would be. He always thought about the things he would do to Peter and not about the things Peter would do to him. There was no way to predict how Peter was in bed. That’s why when Peter gave him the most amazing blowjob he was so surprised. When Steve finally was inside Peter, after a long time exploring their bodies Steve couldn’t describe the feeling. He never felt it before, with no one. The feeling he developed for Peter right on that moment was unknown. He never cared so much for a person. Right there on that moment he just wanted to make Peter happy. It had become his priority.

They had sex for quite a long time, which was a big achievement given the fact both wanted it so much. Steve paying attention on Peter’s every movement and expression, trying to tattoo everything in his memory. Peter was his - at least on that moment - and he would never let him go. 

“Hey there…you’re feeling okay?” Steve asked pushing the hair dumped with sweat out of Peter’s forehead, after what was the most mind blowing orgasm he had ever had.

“I love you Steve…” Peter said breathlessly.

“Oh Pete a love you so much!!” Steve said immediately and started kissing him sweetly. “I love you...” He kept saying between kisses.

“You’re not gonna leave, are you?”

“Of course not sweetheart…I want…uh…I want to make you mine…” Steve said uncertain. If they were sharing things he thought he might as well say everything.

“I’m already yours Stevie…”Peter said tired.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” Peter said nuzzling Steve’s neck. “We have to get up soon…my roommate’s gonna arrive at ten…”

“21:45…damn it!!!!!!”

After a long conversation with his extremely annoying roommate Peter finally got the dorm for themselves. Steve wanted to punch the son of bitch for giving Peter such a hard time, but he put that in perspective when he was alone with Peter again.

They spent the night curled in bed, Steve stealing sweet kisses from Peter every time he felt like it, just because he could.

“So…” Peter said at his door when Steve was leaving. He needed to go back to New York and that was killing both of them. “That’s it.” Peter was smiling, but he looked a little anxious.

“That’s not it!” Steve said kissing him. “This is just the beginning…”

They kissed, again a little deeper this time, until Peter’s roommate – Eddie Brock – made some noise to let them know he was at the dorm too. Steve pulled Peter by the waist towards the hall and closed the door behind him. “Your roommate is…”

“Obnoxious?” Peter completed. “Yeah I know.”

“Can you change roommates next semester?”

“I guess…I don’t know. Let’s not waste time talking about Eddie.”

Peter said and kissed Steve again. Leaving Peter was becoming a very difficult task.

“I’m gonna try to come back next weekend.” Steve said doing the math of how much money he still had.

“Maybe I should go.” Peter said in between kisses. “I wanna see Bucky and, well…” Peter looked at his door. “Natasha is a much better roommate.”

Definitely! Sometimes she would disappear for a whole weekend. Steve usually got worried, but now he kind of wished the girl vanished for a couple of days.

“See you in a week then.” Steve said smiling.

“Yeah…bye. Text me when you arrived.” Peter said, but Steve kissed him again instead of walking away.

\--

“Holly shit!!!!” Bucky yelled when Steve told him what happened.

They were at Bucky’s dorm, it was a complete mess. Every time he was there he wondered how Bucky and Thor could live on that mess. He also thanked he’d got Natasha. They both were super organized and clean, while Bucky and Thor didn’t put as much effort on their dorm as they put on their appearance. “So you guys finally did it!?”

“Yeah…” Steve said uncertain. Everything still felt like a dream.

“Oh fuck!” Bucky said smiling. “I mean…I always thought you guys were great and that you have a weird attachment…”

“Hey!”

“Oh c’mon! You were always weirdly jealous of him.”

“Whatever!” Steve said rolling his eyes.

“I thought you and Peggy were the real deal, though.” Bucky said.

“You guys were great together too.”

“I know. She is perfect!” Steve said thoughtfully.

“She is not Peter though.” Bucky said smirking and Steve just smiled broadly. “So…how you guys gonna do this? Peter still lives two hundred miles away.”

“I know…” Steve said. “I didn’t think about that, yet.”

“And there’s Aunt May and Uncle Ben…”

“Didn’t think about that too.” That was a lie. He thought about how they would react the whole way back. He didn’t know if they would approve or would found weird. He just settled to let himself enjoy the happiness of finally getting Peter for a while. They had time.

“So…I’m the only one who knows?” Bucky asked.

“Any surprise at that?”

“No…” Bucky said looking at his phone for a second.

“You wanna talk to him, don’t you?” Steve said rolling his eyes again.

“Couldn’t you give your best friend an hour?”

“Well, he is my best friend too!” Bucky said. “Half an hour each.”

“Fine…” Steve said getting up. “You could do some cleaning, while you guys talk, you know?”

“Yes mom…” Bucky said already dialing Peter.

Steve wondered after he left the room if that would change their friendship. It probably would. But there was nothing he could do now. There was no way he would back down and he couldn’t see a scenario where he and Peter would not work. Everything should be fine. They just had to tell Uncle Ben and Aunt May.

\--

“Hi boys!” aunt May said happily. “We weren’t waiting for you until the break.” She kissed both of them.

“We just wanted to see how things are going.” Steve said nervously.

“Everything is fine.” She said while they took their coats off. “Ben is a lot better, he got back to work last week. I’ve told you that.”

“Yeah…” Peter said. “We just wanna see by ourselves, I guess.”

She frowned for a little while and then smiled. “Of course! It’s good to have you both here!”

They got settled, had a long conversation with Uncle Ben and Aunt May about their past weeks and how awful Uncle Ben was when he was sick. They laughed, had dinner and dessert and neither of them brought up the subject.

“Okay…who is gonna do the dishes?” Aunt May said getting up.

Steve was about to say he would do it and bought them more time when Peter talked first. “We… we actually have something to tell you guys.” Aunt May sat down again.

‘Here we go’

“Okay…” Aunt May said sitting back again.

“Is there something wrong?” Uncle Ben asked frowning.

“No!” Steve added quickly.

“No…it’s actually good news.” Peter said smiling and didn’t say anything afterwards. Steve understood that he was gonna have to do that.

“Well…” He started. He didn’t know where to begin actually. “Peter and I are dating.” He said directly. He didn’t want to do it like that, but he couldn’t think of any cute story to fill in. Peter tensed on the next chair and looked at him with wide eyes. Uncle Ben and Aunt May kept staring at them silently.

“Uh… I know that it may sound strange, but we are very happy.” Peter said feeling the need to fill the silence. “I mean we kind of always liked each other and…”

“Oh God, finally!” Uncle Ben said letting out a breath.

“What?” Steve said surprised.

“Kind of liked each other?” Uncle Ben said laughing. “You looked at each other differently since you were fourteen.”

“Ben and I always thought you guys, would date when you were at high school, but you never…”

“You were both idiots!” Uncle Ben kept laughing.

“No…they were kids.” Aunt May said, but she was laughing too.

“Stupid kids.”

Aunt May just gave her husband a light slap on his arm and kept going. “Then you went to different colleges…”

“When Steve got mad, because Peter was going to a different college I thought you guys would finally…you know…but no, you kept being idiots.”

“Benjamin!!” Aunt May said trying to sound mad.

“What?!” Uncle Ben said. “But we are happy that you finally stopped. I mean I always knew you would someday…”

“What!?!” Aunt May said. “You just said last week that we were wrong and Steve and Peggy made a perfect couple!!”

Peter flinched a little by that…

“Well…I had a little hope.”

Aunt May just rolled her eyes.

“So you always knew?” Steve asked.

“Sweetheart…of course we knew.” She said smiling. “At this point, even Bucky knew!”

They all laughed at that.

“So you are not mad…” Peter asked.

“What?” Uncle Ben said. “Steve found the most perfect omega and you…there’s no better alpha.”

Peter was actually a little teary after that. “Thanks guys!”

“I knew you guys wanted to say something!” Aunt May said laughing.

“So…who is gonna do the dishes?”


End file.
